Amour jumeaux
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Furihata esta enamorado de los arrogantes gemelos de su universidad, intentara enamorarlos. Ellos le darán la oportunidad, aunque en realidad lo único que quieren es usar su cuerpo y después desecharlo. Akafuri OreshiyBokushixFurihata AU LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic que escribí hace un tiempo y no había publicado, este se subirá mas lento que "Lazos Involuntarios" ya que el lemon aunque suene raro me resulta difícil escribirlo.**_

 _ **Advertencias :AU OOC ,LEMON AKAFURI QUIZÁS Y SOLO QUIZÁS FURIAKA. Quien sabe que más.**_

 **Kuroko no basuke es propiedad de su respectivo autor y yo solo uso sus personajes para mis cochinadas.(?)**

 _ **A**_ ** _mour jumeaux.-_** _ **By Alma Schmetterling.**_

* * *

Nunca se imagino encontrarse a sí mismo de esta manera, no podía sino dejar que las cosas pasaran, de todos modos él fue quien decidió esa vida a pesar de todo, sabia de las consecuencias y que quizás su idea principal con eso jamás vería la luz y sin embargo aun permanecía allí.

Gimió alto aferrándose a las sabanas mientras era tomado una y otra vez con esas estocadas cada vez más potentes en su interior, el trasero ya le hormigueaba ya que prácticamente los golpes con la pelvis ajena eran fuertes y no se medían para nada con él, no había compasión en ese acto salvaje y sin embargo estaba disfrutándolo, a pesar de que era solo sexo y lo sabía. Puso su cabeza tocando las sabanas de manera inconsciente, pero un jalón a la correa que había en su cuello le hizo quedar de nuevo con la posición de perrito en la que estaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta cuando te sales de la posición que te ordene, se obediente o si no habrá castigo.- Dijo quien le sometía con esa voz suave pero totalmente dominante sobre él.

No pudo responder con palabras solo hizo unos jadeos porque estaba prácticamente en otro mundo con las penetradas a su agujero, ya estaba en su límite, ya no podía aguantar más, quería venirse, le dirigió una mirada de reojo suplicante a aquel que lo sodomizaba, este agarro el miembro ajeno y lo acaricio susurrándole:

-Hazlo cariño~

Con un grito y un estremecimiento Furihata Kōki se corrió al tener luz verde para ello, su atacante atrapo el semen en una mano y lo saboreo mientras disfrutaba de las ultimas estocadas en su interior y se corría también con un gruñido fuerte.

Ambos quedaron cansados y jadeantes en esa cama lujosa y grande, luego de unos minutos salieron del interior de Furi y fue regado de besos en la espalda.

-Eres increíble, nunca pensé que alguien nos podría aguantar tanto…

Se abrió la puerta de manera sorpresiva de esa habitación y apareció alguien idéntico a quien sometía al pobre castaño hace unos minutos, con la diferencia que este tenía un ojo color dorado y parecía más estricto que el otro, aunque en este momento sonreía con lascivia mirando a la victima que estaba con el trasero lleno de semen, se relamió los labios y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con él Oreshi, no he tenido un buen día y necesito desahogarme.

-Yo tampoco lo tuve Boku-Parpadeo un poco el pelirrojo de ambos ojos escarlata- Es por eso que quería seguir haciéndolo con Kōki, es un buen desestresante.

-Usaras su boca, ahora necesito su trasero.- Y sin decir más agarro a Furihata que aun se recuperaba de su anterior actividad cuando fue penetrado nuevamente sin piedad haciéndolo chillar, aunque estaba bastante dilatado y su entrada lubricada fue demasiado sorpresivo.- ¿Te dolió cachorro? ¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a esto?-

-No…es eso, aun estoy…cansado.- Fue nalgueado fuertemente en respuesta haciéndolo apretar los dientes.

-Te hemos tratado así desde tu primera vez, no vengas a hacerte el débil ahora-Las estocadas de Boku eran mucho más violentas que las de Oreshi- Mueve las caderas.

Lo hizo de manera obediente sintiendo que se iba excitando de nuevo, Oreshi acerco su miembro al rostro del castaño dándole una mirada que daba claro lo que quería. Abrió la boca y saboreo aquel pene que tenía aquel sabor algo salado, esperando las estocadas a su garganta.

No era fácil tener contentos a esos gemelos exigentes y sadomasoquistas, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo aguantaba tanto al día, ni porque le gustaba tanto. De hecho se sentía un poco mal por sentirse así e incluso desear el momento cuando llegaran los gemelos a casa para ser sometido, pero no lo quería dejar, quería saber más de ellos, quería saber más de su mundo, aquel mundo que no le mostraban a nadie pues estaba enamorado de ellos a pesar de que para ellos era solo un juguete y lo tenía claro.

* * *

Ambos gemelos eran por decirlo menos perfectos, ambos universitarios y a pesar de eso pareciera que no lo necesitaran, pues ambos manejaban la red de empresas de Akashi corp. incluso mejor que el padre de ellos se rumoreaba por allí.

Akashi Seishiro, el mayor solo por unos minutos, parecía el más "humano" si es que eso pudiera decirse, era caballeroso con las chicas más que su gemelo, aunque sus notas eran perfectas y siempre trataba de dar lo mejor era más notorio cuando sufría estrés o era incluso algunas cosas demasiado para él. Le gusta que le llamen "Sei" de manera informal, aunque él suele ser muy respetuoso con la forma de los demás, sobre todo con los superiores. Su hermano se refiere a él como "Oreshi" Llamado por algunas chicas "El príncipe"

Akashi Seijūrō era el menor, sin embargo era mucho más hábil que su hermano, ante las presiones suele sonreír y a veces tomar soluciones extremas con tal de ver resultados. Lo bueno es que siempre ese método le funciona. Odia la desobediencia más que nada, sus órdenes deben ser acatadas. Suele ser mas frio y solitario que su gemelo, no le gusta la gente inútil y a la que no le puede sacar provecho. Le gusta ser llamado por su nombre completo y sin honoríficos así como él lo hace con los demás. Su hermano le llama "Bokushi o Boku" llamado por las chicas "El emperador"

A pesar de que ambos tienden a ser sociables en apariencia, en realidad la forma en que hablan con los demás suele ser bastante superficial a pesar de lo directo que eran al expresarse y parece que nadie pudiese entrar a lo que realmente piensan ambos gemelos.

Eso es lo que Furihata Kōki quería saber, quería conocer más de aquellos gemelos, quería ver si eran capaz de conmoverse o mostrar una emoción mas allá de lo que mostraban a los demás, quería conocer más de su mundo. Lo cual lo hizo con un plan bastante simple, en realidad les dejaba regalos en los casilleros de ambos, pues estaba enamorado de ambos, o al menos eso creía que sentía desde que un día ellos le defendieron de unas personas que le molestaban en la universidad solo porque parecía a simple vista un nerd coleccionista de trenes a escala y no meterse en ninguna de las fiestas universitarias, el no se metía simplemente porque sabía que en esas fiestas siempre habían drogas. Tenía terror a ser drogado y terminar donde y de qué manera.

* * *

Los gemelos no eran idiotas, sabían que el castaño era quien le mandaba esos regalos, bastante simples había que decirlo, eran distintas cosas al parecer cocinadas por el chico, a veces eran galletas, macarons, chocolates y a veces frases sacadas de libros que el chico al parecer había averiguado de la lectura preferida de los pelirrojos, pero no habían mostrado las reacciones que Furihata hubiese querido que mostraran. Ellos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, tramaban algo con respecto a este.

-¿Qué piensas sobre él? Se nota que está enamorado, aunque quien sabe si con ese cuerpecito aguantaría.-Le dijo Oreshi a su hermano con una sonrisa leve.

-Lo está de hecho. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacer lo mismo que Tetsuya cuando llego a su límite. –Dijo el gemelo de manera más fría.

-No creo que sea como Kuroko-kun, tengo la impresión de que es el indicado. Solo acuérdate el rostro de cachorro que tenía cuando era intimidado por esos chicos-Puso una mirada más fría aunque aun sonreía-Podría ser un buen juguete.

El de ojos dispares sonrió de lado con malicia, hacía tiempo que no tenían un buen juguete desde que Kuroko Tetsuya, se había cansado su corazón y su cuerpo no soportaron tanto uso, tanto maltrato y malicia y había huido, no solo eso trato de hablar de lo que hacían realmente los gemelos, pero estos lo amenazaron de volverlo aun mas "invisible" si no cerraba la boca.

El peliceleste calló, pero no volvió a ser el mismo, se sobresaltaba con cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa lo ponía en alerta, había desarrollado unas enormes ojeras, puesto que los gemelos se habían obsesionado con él un tiempo atrás, pero no en un sentido romántico, solo de posesión, de no dejar que su juguete huyera, incluso al punto de tratarlo de manera inhumana, con absoluta crueldad de parte de estos.

Pero esta vez se encargarían que su nueva presa no huyera. Furihata Kōki se veía como un buen prospecto, tenía un trasero que al "emperador" le había hecho fantasear con tenerlo, follarlo sin piedad, hacerlo gritar marcarlo con mordidas y latigazos en aquella piel, no sabía si sería tan resistente, pero se encargarían de educarlo como una buena mascota, como el perfecto títere, hasta que se aburrieran y encontraran otra más divertida.

-De acuerdo Oreshi, creo que es el día de tomar lo que nos pertenece.-Le dijo al otro gemelo relamiéndose de manera hambrienta. Sería divertido tomar a ese chihuahua.

* * *

Furihata iba a hacer lo de siempre, un intento más de ver si podía conmover a los gemelos aunque sinceramente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, quizás no podía nunca llegar al mundo perfecto de estas personas, tenían una forma de pensar distinta después de todo y era un proyecto inalcanzable lo que tenía en mente realmente.

-¿Qué haces Furihata Kōki?-Dijo una voz con un tono autoritario que el reconocía bien, era Seishiro Akashi, sintió mucho miedo al escucharlo, pues se oía bastante serio-¿ Te han dicho alguna vez que no deberías meterte en los casilleros ajenos?

-Quien pensaría que este pequeño cachorro era tan mal portado ¿Cierto Oreshi?

Eran los dos gemelos Akashi acorralando al joven que se encogió aterrorizado, sus piernas le flaquearon, la mirada dura de esas personas era increíblemente fuerte para su corazón.

Bokushi tomo del mentón al chico y le hizo quedar cara a cara. Amaba esa cara asustada, se veía como el perfecto sumiso.

-Vamos, habla de manera directa Kōki, queremos saber porque el de esos extraños regalos tuyos.

El mencionado tiritaba pero decidió que era momento de hablar, aunque cuando lo hiciera ellos le partirían el corazón, sabía que ellos siempre le decían lo mismo a las personas que se le confesaban, pero era la única manera de arrancarlos de su alma, traumarse a sí mismo, que el dolor le haga tocar fondo.

\- Seijūrō, Sei…-Se aclaro la voz para perder el nerviosismo pero era imposible.-Lo hice porque quería intentar llegar al corazón de ambos porque estoy enamorado de ustedes, ya se, alguien tan simple como yo no tiene espacio en su vida ¡Pero los amo y simplemente no puedo contener mas estos sentimientos!

Ya estaba, estaba condenado y jodido.

Oreshi acaricio el cabello de Furihata de manera suave.

-Eres muy tierno la verdad, pero tenemos que ser honestos…

-Nosotros no sentimos lo mismo por ti.-Termino Bokushi de manera fría como si hablara del clima.

-Ya, ya lo sabía…-Quería llorar, bajo la mirada con mucha tristeza, había sido tan cruel la manera en que lo habían dicho, pero eran honestos después de todo.-Lo siento, no les volveré a molestar en la vida.

Quiso arrancar de allí y llorar a moco tendido, su corazón había sido aplastado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, pero no se podía hacer nada, quería dejar de respirar, de vivir, no quería nada mas del mundo y sin embargo era retenido por el mayor de los gemelos en un abrazo dejándolo un poco en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Tranquilo, sé que lo que sientes debe ser duro, pero queremos darte una oportunidad Furihata Kōki ¿Quieres llegar a nuestro corazón? Yo sé que quieres eso, lo entendemos perfectamente, pero debes conocernos mejor, no puedes amar lo que no conoces, nosotros también queremos hacerlo contigo conocerte mejor y que nos conozcas más ¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por estar con nosotros? Incluyendo vivir con nosotros, te alimentaríamos y te cuidaríamos.

\- Eso… ¿Es en serio?-El corazón le dio un vuelco. Aun tenía una maldita oportunidad y una enorme, ellos le estaban dando chance de enamorarlos, era fantástico, tan bueno que no lo podía creer. Los gemelos sonrieron con malicia.-Yo quiero, realmente, me encantaría conocerles aun más.

-No vayas a decepcionarte con nosotros.

-No lo haré. Quiero vivir con ustedes.

-¿No importando lo que tengas que hacer con nosotros? Piénsalo, somos dos y tenemos que compartirte ¿Nos aguantaras? Tenemos gustos algo fuertes y los enfocaremos en ti ya que eres nuestro prospecto de pareja, tendrás que ser resistente.

-Aguantare lo que sea.-Sabia que no sería fácil, aunque no estaba seguro de que se refería el mayor de los gemelos, pero algo sospechaba y seguramente se refería a sexo.

-Excelente~-Acaricio el rostro del castaño y lamió una de las lagrimas que no había podido contener este haciéndole estremecer todo el cuerpo- Desde hoy considérate nuestro.

-¿Eh?

-¿No serás nuestro novio?

-Si, si.

-Ya vayámonos a casa, estoy impaciente.

-Yo también pero hay que explicarle bien las cosas a Kōki, como que a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros.

-¿Desde hoy?

-Claro que sí.

No lo podía creer, era demasiado, es que jamás en su vida se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que los gemelos le diesen tamaña oportunidad de estar con ellos, en ese momentos estaba tan shockeado y embargado por la emoción que se desmayo.

* * *

Despertó en una cama lujosa y enorme, las sabanas de un material suave y seguramente costosísimo, tenía miedo hasta de moverse para no romper la tela. La habitación parecía más grande que la mitad de su casa. No lo podía creer ¿Aun estaba durmiendo?

-Al fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando-El mayor de los gemelos se acerco a este y lo tomo de la barbilla para sorprenderlo en un beso, no uno cualquiera, sino un beso apasionado, Furihata casi se desmaya de nuevo ¿Esto era real? Sin embargo se dejo llevar abriendo la boca dejando que las lenguas de ambos se mezclaran y danzaran. El pelirrojo estaba probando simplemente la manera de besar de este, pero no se imaginaba que le gustaría tanto ese beso, quería mas de este, tenía algo que le hacía sacar el lado más salvaje, de este, le gustaba demasiado aquel delicioso beso. No entendía porque quería mas, seguramente estaba caliente simplemente eso, pero tenía que contenerse, tenía que hacer que su víctima aceptara todas sus condiciones, apenas se separaron para respirar Furihata le robo otro beso que logro hacer que el corazón del pelirrojo retumbara sorpresivamente alto al ser besado, le gustaba demasiado esa sensación aunque ese hormigueo en el estomago no le gustaba.

-Oreshi ¿Le hiciste firmar?

Se separaron un poco incómodos mirando al otro gemelo que acababa de entrar y que ahora también se puso en la cama y atraía a Furihata a su lado tomándolo de la cintura.

-Aun no, pero ya voy.-No era algo usual, pero Oreshi se había molestado por la interrupción de su gemelo.

-Apúrate. Sabes que no soporto la ineficacia y eso también para ti Kōki,-Este sintió una caricia descarada en las piernas por encima de la ropa muy cerca de su entrepierna, este se sobresalto un poco por la caricia.

El mayor le paso un papel y un lápiz al joven de hebras chocolate sonriéndole.

-Necesito que firmes esto cariño-Al ver la cara un poco confusa de este le sonrió tratando de ganarse la confianza de este- Para que seas nuestro novio, vas a tener que someterte a nuestros juegos y gustos, a nosotros dos nos gusta mucho el sexo, pero no solo el sexo casual, tenemos cierta tendencia al sadomasoquismo.-Acaricio su rostro con ternura- ¿Estas decepcionado ahora?

-No-Trago saliva, de hecho se imaginaba que podría ser algo así leyendo el papel en sus manos- Esto habla de que no debo hablar con nadie de lo que haga con ustedes, pero ¿Por qué hablaría yo de cosas tan vergonzosas?

-Pues hay gente que lo hace y bueno no es que desconfiemos de ti, pero si hablas nos meterías en problemas.

-¿Qué es esto? …¿Realmente debo hacer esto?-Miro asustado a los gemelos-Lo siento pero no.

Ambos gemelos alzaron las cejas. ¿Acaso su nueva presa no era tan sumisa como parecía?

Bokushi leyó la parte a la que se refería el castaño.

-Ya veo. Pues sería muy sexy verte siendo tomado por alguien más.

-No, yo acepte ser pareja de ustedes, si meten a más personas no quiero.

-Entonces es eso, entiendo perfectamente, pero créeme, solo lo puse por si acaso llegara a pasar, pero ahora que lo pienso quizás lo borremos después. No quiero que te sientas inseguro Kōki.-Lo abrazo posesivo Oreshi aunque era un método de prevención en realidad para que no escapara- ¿No hay nada mas de eso que te incomode? Podemos modificarlo

-Bueno, todo lo que menciona ese papel me asusta realmente, pero quiero estar lo más cerca de ustedes aunque sea de esta forma, me adaptare a cualquier cosa. Em ¿Qué es eso de palabra de seguridad?-Miro al gemelo que le abrazaba.

-Es sobre si sientes que realmente nos excedemos, pero esperamos que no tengas que ocuparla, pero si algo de verdad no te gusta un "NO" debería bastar, el anterior prospecto no aguanto mucho y lo dijo casi a la primera semana.

-Yo no seré como él, yo en verdad seré quien se quede con ustedes definitivamente.-Firmo sin pensarlo mucho y le paso el papel a uno de los gemelos- Aunque sea de este modo usándome los conquistaré.

-Sigues diciendo esas cosas a pesar de que sabes que prácticamente te usaremos. Dime una cosa ¿Aun eres virgen?

El joven se ruborizo con la pregunta mientras el menor de los gemelos lo manoseaba en la entrepierna por encima de la ropa después de dejar el contrato bien guardado

-Lo soy…-Suspiro con algo de miedo-¿No me dolerá mucho verdad?-Miro a ambos gemelos con expresión atemorizada.

-Oreshi…

-Lo sé, yo me encargare de eso, apenas termine será tu turno.

-¿Eh? Sei, Seijūrō ¿pasa algo?

-Yo me encargare de tu primera vez Kōki –Dijo el que tenia ambos ojos escarlata-¿No te molesta que te llame así?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Furihata, aun del doble de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¿Ah? Ah, no, no importa…-Bokushi aun lo tocaba en ese lugar tan sensible, de a poco se le iba endureciendo y sentía un poco de pena por sus propias reacciones, aunque le desabrocho el pantalón y bajo el bóxer de su víctima no lo toco, más bien se quedo admirando la erección que tenia este sonrió casi como un depredador y se levanto, apartándose.

-Bien, te lo dejo Oreshi, tengo cosas que hacer, cuando vuelva espero que ya esté listo.

-Pues me tomare mi tiempo, no quiero que se traume demasiado.-Lamió el cuello y una mano fue a tomar el miembro duro y expuesto de Furi quien jadeo ante la acción hecha por este, quien empezó a masturbarlo con firmeza. El otro gemelo los veía con algo de celos, pero no le agradaba la idea de tomar a un virgen, aunque la vista del chico y sus jadeos se le hacían tentadores. Después lo tomaría hasta saciarse, ya lo vería.

El que era sometido miro al pelirrojo que seguía masturbándolo y besándolo en el cuello y haciéndole besos que seguramente le dejarían marca

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Porque si se quedaba seguro que te tomaba aunque no estuvieses ni lubricado, te dolería demasiado-Le beso el cabello suavemente y luego lamió los labios ajenos-No me gusta tu ropa-No espero respuesta y empezó a romperla a base de unas tijeras que había tomado sorpresivamente en la mesita de noche.

Furi se sorprendió al ver como su ropa estaba siendo destruida incluyendo el pantalón que llevaba.

-¿No era más fácil pedir que me la quitara?

-¿Acaso no te gustan mis decisiones?-Le dedico una mirada dura.

-No dije eso, pero era mi favorita-Hizo un puchero. El pelirrojo se rió por el gesto y se empezó a desnudar de manera muy rápida.

-Aquí prácticamente vivirás desnudo, pero no te preocupes, te comprare ropa mucho mejor, que combine mejor con ese cuerpo suave que tienes.-Se bajo la ropa interior de un tirón rebelando que estaba también bastante erecto aquel miembro, Furi se quedo embobado mirándolo, le apenaba hacerlo porque se sentía un pervertido, pero quería mirar, no debía temer si después le harían cosas mucho mas se dio cuenta como le miraba- Mírame cuanto quieras Kōki, no tengas pena, olvídate de los prejuicios que tengas porque te haremos olvidarlos todos.

-¿Puedo tocar?-Akashi asintió y este tomo el miembro con firmeza masturbándolo como el otro había hecho con él, era más grueso que el suyo y un poco más largo, tentado al oír que al parecer su compañero disfrutaba, lamió la punta del miembro ajeno y se lo metió a la boca hasta donde alcanzaba, sin embargo el de ojos rojos empujo hacia adentro de la garganta del castaño en un reflejo inconsciente tomándolo de la nuca, llevado por el placer que había sentido al sentir esa cálida boca envolviéndolo, cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacía lo soltó rápidamente un poco preocupado por este, después de todo Furihata era nuevo en estas cosas.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar…-Acaricio el rostro ajeno y le dio unos cuantos besos suaves.

-Me duele un poco la garganta-Dijo un poco molesto porque había sentido arcadas en un primer momento.-Pero quiero seguir…

-No digas tonterías, aun tienes que acostumbrarte.

-Pero quiero hacer bien las cosas, que se sientan ambos bien cuando hagamos el amor, poder satisfacerlos bien.

-Estas recién aprendiendo…pero voy a enseñarte-Empujo a Kōki apartando los trozos de tela ajena y las tijeras, tomo sus piernas separándolas y se metió todo el pene de este en la boca haciendo que este gimiera muy alto al sentirlo tan de pronto, luego empezó a moverse de una forma en que hizo gemir muy alto a su acompañante, realmente Oreshi tenía buena técnica y solo lo había aprendido mirando, la verdad no le había hecho una mamada a nadie, ni siquiera a Kuroko, de hecho el trato con él siempre fue solo someterlo sin piedad, con dureza, pero se sintió tentado de averiguar qué pasaba si trataba bien a su juguete ¿Este le trataría mucho mejor? Tenía que averiguarlo, aunque bien que disfrutaba ver a este retorcerse y gemir por su causa.

-¿Lo entendiste bien?-Dice separándose lamiendo la extensión de la virilidad ajena de manera pervertida.-Tienes que aflojar la boca, te costara un poco, pero confió que lo harás bien…

Solo un dios podría deducir lo excitado que estaba al ver ese rostro sumiso y caliente asintiendo a sus palabras.

-Y una última cosa, mientras estemos en cama nos llamaras de la forma en que nosotros nos decimos, yo soy Oreshi y mi hermano es Bokushi ¿Queda claro?

-Si.-Se incorporo muy excitado y tembloroso pensando en que el pelirrojo quería que de nuevo le hiciera sexo oral. Este estaba buscando unas cosas y las estaba poniendo encima de la cama, ignoro lo que hacía y empezó a practicar más o menos como el gemelo le había hecho el acto haciendo que este hiciera un ruido de gusto, realmente no se lo esperaba pero sonrió satisfecho, de hecho lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo esperado , había empujado de nuevo y parecía que el otro se adaptase rápidamente haciendo que los deseos más primitivos de Akashi quisieran salir, de repente quiso penetrarlo de golpe y con violencia. Pero no, tenía que contenerse, aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para algo así, lo separo con delicadeza.

-Lo haces muy bien Kōki, me haces desearte demasiado, realmente serás un buen novio.

"Y sobre todo un buen juguete sexual"

Lo beso sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación agradable al hacerlo, al parecer este tenía algo que hacía que sus labios fuesen adictivos, lo masturbo suavemente mientras lo seguía besando y separo sus piernas. Tomo uno de los objetos que había sacado que tenía cerca de la cama y empezó a meter mucho lubricante cerca del agujero de Furihata que se estremeció por lo frío de ese liquido, separándose un poco mirando a su compañero, estaba un poco asustado por si ese acto le dolería demasiado por eso lo lubricaba tanto.

-¿Me va a doler mucho?

-Si no te relajas lo más probable es que si, pero tratare de que no te duela tanto…-

Se puso un guante de látex y unto con mas lubricante dos dedos de los cuales metió el más delgado en el interior ajeno haciendo que este volviese a sobresaltarse moviéndolo con cuidado le dio una lamida al miembro ajeno mientras introducía el otro tratando de hacer que su compañero se relajase antes de moverlos, hasta el momento no había dolor, pero si incomodidad, eso hasta que Oreshi movió los dedos que estaban adentro y los empezó a mover de manera como buscando algo, algo que el castaño no comprendía pero era un poco molesto hasta que al sentir cierta caricia en un lugar de su interior sintió un gran placer ¿Acaso era un punto G masculino?

El pelirrojo satisfecho con su labor saco los dedos, su pareja estaba lista y su agujero dilatado. Saco un condón y se lo coloco rápidamente en su miembro.

-¿Por qué haces eso? No voy a embarazarme si no lo usas…-

-No es eso, solo concéntrate en mi y no cierres los ojos, es una orden. Quiero ver todas tus expresiones claramente.

Coloco suavemente la punta de su pene en ese lugar que ya estaba humedecido por el lubricante y se introdujo con lentitud. Era tan placentero y tremendamente difícil aguantar las ganas de moverse con fiereza en esas cálidas paredes que le envolvían como un guante cálido. El de ojos escarlata miro fijamente los ojos chocolate que parecían algo sorprendidos y asustados, es que aun temía que le destrozaran, esa pieza de carne era enorme y sentía que lo iba a partir en dos, pero se mantuvo con las piernas bien abiertas, tenía que adaptarse, pues iba a hacerlo seguido con sus nuevos novios al parecer, pero dolía porque le expandían al máximo.

El mismo Furi busco los labios ajenos y lo beso profundamente y se movió un poco, aunque le dolía aun, no quería que lo considerase débil, su compañero correspondió al beso, comprendió y empezó a moverse, primero suave y luego cada vez más violento haciendo que el otro bajo su cuerpo hiciese a veces algunos sonidos como quejidos un poco dolorosos, que luego se convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos de placer.

A veces el de menor estatura quería cerrar los ojos, pero recibía una fuerte mirada por respuesta y desistía de hacerlo aunque no sabía cómo lo lograba si con cada fuerte embestida tocaban mas su punto sensible y al sentir placer era casi inconsciente querer cerrarlos, sus mejillas estaban calientes y no supo cuando sus propias caderas estaban buscando el miembro ajeno.

-Quieto Kōki, estas muy ansioso- Si las cosas seguían así podía dañarlo, pero cuanto lo deseaba demasiado, sin embargo fue sujetado del rostro.

-No quiero que te contengas…Quiero más de ti y tu hermano.-Jadeo tan ruidoso.

Sintió este el pene ajeno salir casi por completo dentro de él y luego ser invadido con una estocada fiera hacia dentro lo que lo hizo gritar, esta vez iban con mucha más energía que antes y quien las recibía no podía cerrar la boca entre tanto gemido y jadeo que salía de su boca, de pronto no supo que paso, todo su cuerpo llego a un estado máximo de placer y estremeciéndose arqueando la espalda exageradamente, se venía en cada embestida salía un chorro de semen disparado.

-Vaya, te viniste …mucho-Gruño pues al sentir que Kōki se venía las paredes internas de este de manera inconsciente apretaban mas su miembro y eso lo enloquecía de placer, fue aun con mas ahincó en los movimientos y se vino estando dentro de este, se quedo aun adentro abrazándolo casi de manera cariñosa, parece que su juguetito era mejor de lo esperado, salió naturalmente de este cuando perdió la erección dejando un pequeño hilito de semen que se deshizo cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que lo había hecho al final con tanta brusquedad que había roto el preservativo, bueno, de todos modos era para que no le doliese tanto a su compañero, pero era mejor que estuviese con su simiente dentro ya que…

-¿Ya terminaron? Es mi turno para hacerlo con Kōki – Dijo su hermano desnudándose por completo apenas llega.

El castaño se estaba recuperando en los brazos del pelirrojo cuando llego el hermano exigiendo su parte ¿Realmente podría caminar mañana? Pensó.

-Recién se está recuperando de su primera vez. Déjalo descansar un poco.

-No, que sepa que así será siempre con nosotros Oreshi.

-Si pero no debemos asustarlo Boku.

-No hablen como si no estuviese aquí…-Reclamo Furi. –Está bien, hagámoslo…

-En cuatro.

-¿Qué?

-Que te pongas en cuatro en la cama y expongas el trasero.

-De acuerdo…-Le gustaría que el otro gemelo tuviese un poco más de gestos cariñosos como el otro, pero suponía que la forma de ser de Bokushi era así, se puso obediente en la posición deseada. No fue ni avisado, ni siquiera se restregó en él, simplemente sintió como de nuevo era llenado por un trozo de carne caliente y palpitante que se movía sin piedad dentro de él, dolía un poco porque ya no estaba excitado como antes, lo bueno es que el semen ajeno servía como lubricante pero igual era difícil alojarlo, pero al sentir el roce del pene en ese punto tan delicioso , se le puso de nuevo dura y empezó a hacer ruidos que a los dos pelirrojos se les hicieron demasiado sensuales.

Su cabeza fue empujada hacia abajo, mientras era penetrado de manera salvaje en el trasero, con esa posición sentía que estaba bien profundo adentro de él. No pudo contener los gemidos de gusto, se sentía tan bien y solo quería más.

-Parece que te gusta bastante esto…-Sonrió el menor de los gemelos dándole una nalgada suave para las que le daría después, de alguna manera igual se estaba conteniendo frente a ese chico, después de todo el les amaba, no podían ser tan fríos.-Te daré un apodo…serás cachorro. Tus gemidos son como los aullidos de un perro en celo.

-No soy un…Pe…Perro-Jadeo tratando de aguantar lo mejor que podía al que se movía con más ganas dentro de su cuerpo.

-No, eres nuestro cachorro-Le abrió mas las nalgas mientras lo follaba duro-Estas tan apretado…

Oreshi se mordía un labio observándolo todo y no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de masturbarse, él castaño lo notó y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, quizás el día de mañana se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento no pensó en nada más que en satisfacer a ambos gemelos, tomo el miembro ajeno acariciando los testículos y lamiendo luego la sensible punta, pero luego fue tomado con brusquedad y el pene del mayor de los gemelos follo la boca de Furihata Kōki de manera insistente, el aguanto de la mejor manera tratando de no ahogarse y permaneciendo dócil para sus dos amados, Bokushi se vino dentro del castaño con un gruñido quien al sentir el liquido se estremeció, cuando este se salió cambio de lugares limpiando al menor con su lengua y sintiendo al mayor de nuevo dentro de sí, cuando se vino nuevamente Furi apenas si se podía sostener, pero había logrado satisfacer a sus dos amores, quienes lo miraron bastante sorprendidos que en la primera vez diese tanto de sí.

-Has superado nuestras expectativas…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo aquellos gemelos y se miraron entre sí para luego mirarlo a él.

"Ahora no era solo un juguete cualquiera, sino uno bastante útil"

* * *

Pensó tanto él como los gemelos que al día siguiente su trasero ya quedaría bueno para nada, pero se equivocaba, aun podía caminar aunque con dificultad, ya se acostumbraría. Quería ser resistente, quería ser el novio ideal de aquellos dos exigentes y arrogantes pelirrojos, incluso quiso ir a la universidad, pero los chicos le dijeron que era mejor que se quedara en casa guardando reposo.

Suspiró, en esa casa tenia de todo, podía pedir lo que quisiera según ellos, lo que hiciera falta podrían dárselo, pero él solo quería que los gemelos volviesen a casa, estaba aburrido realmente, sus "novios" le habían bañado y perfumado después de todo el ajetreo de ayer, lo cargaban y lo mimaban, aunque debía sentirse bien, sentía que lo trataban más como una mascota.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación que estaba se abrió mostrando al menor de los gemelos Furi prácticamente lo abraza en cuanto aparece. Lo cual descoloca un poco al emperador, pues no se imaginaba un gesto tan cariñoso.

-Kōki, ten cuidado, aun debes estar adolorido-Le acaricio el trasero y aunque estaba tentado de nalguearlo solo lo tomo con ambas manos para luego cargarlo al estilo princesa y depositarlo en la cama. -¿Te divertiste aquí?

-No.-Contesto sinceramente.-Esta casa es monótona sin ustedes.-Acusó inflando las mejillas.

-¿En serio? Tienes Internet, mas canales de televisión que habría en cualquier otra casa ¿Realmente no te interesa nada?-No sabe porque se le antojo acariciar ese cabello color marrón de aquella persona.-Sabes que no necesitas estar pendiente de nosotros Kōki, somos personas muy ocupadas y no podemos estar siempre contigo.

-No importa los esperaré.

-¿Te gusta leer? Creo que al menos la lectura si te interesa ¿Verdad?

Su interlocutor asintió poniéndose a su lado, haciendo que el pelirrojo de algún modo se estremeciera de algún modo. Quizás quería sexo y no se había dado cuenta, pero no podía forzar a aquel primerizo de esa manera.

-Kōki, voy a ser directo contigo: Eres mi tipo de chico, me gusta que seas sumiso y obediente, eres sumamente sensual cuando te mueves en la cama y tu mirada tiene algo que me agrada, pero no creo que me enamore de ti.

Quien le escuchaba hizo una especie de puchero que sinceramente remeció algo dentro de él quizás arrepintiéndose de lo dicho ¿Arrepintiéndose? ¡Pero si él jamás se arrepiente de nada! Arg, pero la mirada de ese cachorro le perturba la psiquis, es demasiado para él y ni siquiera entiende bien porque.

-Lo imagino, supongo que caí en una trampa que ustedes me tendieron para ser el esclavo sexual de ambos ¿No es así? Pero no importa, es el único método para estar cerca de ambos, aunque sea de este modo. Úsenme si quieren, cuando no sea necesario díganmelo, pero no me ilusionen, por favor-Boto una lagrima de impotencia, la verdad las palabras del otro le habían herido mucho y no se supo contener.

El gemelo lo abrazó, simplemente no podía soportar al cachorro llorando. Kōki lo beso y el otro correspondió al beso pegándolo a su cuerpo acariciando sus piernas, el chico se dejo tocar por el pelirrojo quien volvió a acariciar sus nalgas tentado. Furi acaricio por su parte la entrepierna ajena y se acomodo en la cama desabrochando el pantalón ajeno pero el emperador lo detuvo.

-Kōki, no, estas aun recuperándote de lo de ayer.

-Estoy bien. –Se defendió.

Se le hizo agua la boca el tener la tentación de tomarlo y domarlo, pero se controlo.

-No lo estas, pero ya que estas tan ansioso voy a jugar contigo un rato.

Le quito toda la ropa de la cintura para abajo y le ordeno ponerse en cuatro, el chico algo nervioso obedeció a sus órdenes y se dejó hacer pensando en que lo penetrarían simplemente pero se equivoco.

-¿Te hiciste el lavado de estomago que te pedí?

-Sí.

-Entonces es perfecto, estando limpio es perfecto para lo que te haré-Acaricio las nalgas expuestas tentadoras del cachorro, pero no, no lo nalguearía, si no que le puso un liquido con sabor a fresa y empezó a lamer de manera golosa la parte del agujero del castaño haciendo que este diese un respingo y empezara a jadear.

-¿Qué haces?

No le contesto y siguió besando lamiendo esa parte incluso introduciendo la lengua dentro del castaño lo cual le hizo gemir era tan húmedo y cálido dentro de su agujero, se quería mover para recibir más, pero sabía que podía ser regañado así que se quedo quieto, pero cada vez hacia más ruido incluso su pene se había puesto duro, era un extraño placer culposo, lo encontraba sucio y pervertido pero no quería que el pelirrojo parara.

-Por favor…házmelo.-Rogó, pero el otro no le hizo mucho caso seguía lamiendo aquel lugar y penetrándolo con la lengua haciendo que el chico jadeara más.

-Boku, te demoras mucho en…-Vio la escena y un brillo de celos se puso en sus ojos, pero trato de ignorarlo- Boku, no debes abusar de nuestro novio Kōki, aun tiene el trasero delicado.

El de ojos heterocromaticos levanto la vista viendo a su gemelo un poco molesto por la interrupción. A Furi le dio un poco de vergüenza, pero los gemelos hacían como si fuera de lo mas normal

-Kōki sabe que lo estamos usando, puedes dejar el papel de creerte su novio-En realidad le molestase que se diese ese título.

-Para mí es como un novio, está enamorado de mí después de todo y no solo me deja tocarlo como quiero sino que él se entrega con cariño hacia mí, además es un titulo más romántico. –Se acerco al castaño y lo beso en los labios-¿Te molesta que te diga que eres mi novio?

Al chico "cachorro" le dio un vuelco en el corazón ¿Por qué era tan malditamente amable y no simplemente le decía que lo quería usar? ¿No ve que así este solo quedaba más enamorado de él?

-No quiero ilusionarme Sei…sé que me están usando y no me importa, pero al menos sean honestos conmigo.

-Pues escúchame: Te usaremos algo si hay de cierto en eso, pero ¿No es más lindo con esa etiqueta? Además mientras te tratemos bien no hay ningún problema ¿No?

Le acaricio la barbilla suavemente con cariño.

-Además, esto es como un desafío para ti Kōki, piénsalo, puedes aprovechar esto para conocernos más y enamorarnos ¿No es ese tu objetivo principal?

-Los conquistare. –Dijo de manera decidida el castaño mirando al de ojos escarlata.

Oreshi se relamió los labios. Le excitaba esa cara que ponía el chico.

-Deja de ilusionarlo.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estoy ilusionando? Quién sabe si realmente pasa.

Kōki los miro por primera vez algo enojado, ambos gemelos se pasaban de arrogantes y hablaban de él como si realmente no estuviese allí, aunque suponía que quizás debería tomarlo como una ventaja. Ya verían ese par de gemelos idiotas y sádicos quien realmente iba a dominar ahí, quizás ellos iban a tomar su cuerpo pero el tomaría el corazón de ambos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

Había dicho que iba a enamorar a los gemelos, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo hacer que se enamoraran de él, prácticamente lo veían como un objeto para desahogar sus placeres y no como un humano.

Se puso a leer nuevamente el libro de más de 5000 páginas que debía aprender y comprender el sentimiento que trasmitía el autor, pero aun así no le entraba en la cabeza, no sé podía concentrar. Su cabeza estaba llena de esos gemelos pervertidos, si al menos se lo hicieran más fácil.

-¿Pasa algo cachorro? Pareces triste-

Furihata se sobresalto al escuchar la voz. Bokushi estaba allí mirándolo y saboreándose como un perro al ver un filete.

-Esa ropa y esos pantalones hacen que se te vea apetitoso ese culo. Fue buena idea escogerte la ropa. Antes parecías un saco de papas-Se sentó al lado del castaño y le acaricio el trasero haciendo que se sintiese algo incomodo.-Dime ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No entiendes el libro?

Furihata asintió.

-Estoy muy desconcentrado, no puedo hacerlo.-

El pelirrojo sentó al chico entre sus piernas, desabrocho el pantalón de este para tocarle directamente las nalgas.

-Puedo ayudarte, pero sabes que todo en esta vida se paga. –Tanteo con un dedo la zona del pequeño agujero del castaño tentado a meter un dedo.

-No lo necesito-Le miro enojado.-Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no me trates como si fuese una prostituta.

-No lo eres. Eres mío...y de Oreshi, no pienses en esos prejuicios tontos que no te sirven para nada.-Le metió un dedo en el ano ajeno haciendo que este ahogara un quejido -Además no tiene nada malo que te enseñe.

-B-Boku, mejor paremos, estamos en la biblioteca de la universidad.

-No hay problema, a esta biblioteca no viene casi nadie porque los libros son muy viejos y la mayoría prefiere descargarse las versiones en pdf, a diferencia de este cachorrito que tengo aquí- Le introdujo otro dedo con cuidado- Tengo ganas de poseerte aquí mismo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero no se oponía, por que en cierto modo le gustaba, se sentía tan culpable y sobre todo de esos dedos que a pesar del dolor quería que siguieran tocándole.

Le retiro los dedos finalmente, Furihata tenía miedo de ser penetrado sin lubricación. Pero le subieron los pantalones y le hicieron agacharse.

-Supongo que no tengo que indicarte lo que quiero ¿Oh si?

No era necesario, el castaño empezó a acariciar la entrepierna ajena y desabrochar el pantalón dándole una lamida por encima de la ropa interior y con cuidado baja está tomando firmemente el miembro dándole una lamida a toda la extensión hasta el glande, lamiendo por la parte de la salida del semen e intentando meter la punta de la lengua en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo le mira con los ojos entrecerrados del gusto. Pero lo toma del cabello y hace que su miembro entre en toda su boca hasta la garganta y empieza a moverse contra esta. El chico se sorprende por el gesto tratando de acomodar su boca, aunque era difícil porque lo movían mucho, finalmente con esfuerzo se acoplo y empezó a succionar un poco a ver si con eso su dominante obtenía más placer con eso, no se equivocó. Akashi estaba jadeando complacido.

Tratando de sostenerse mientras le poseían la boca miraba a su compañero, acariciándole los testículos, ver el rostro de quien lo dominaba lo ponía tan caliente que se le estaba poniendo dura, no sabía por qué tener ese trozo de carne húmeda y dura lo ponía tan excitado. Quería que Boku se viniese en su garganta y poder saborear algo de su semen caliente. Se sentía tan pervertido, pero no le importaba al menos no en ese momento sin embargo lo soltaron de manera algo brusca antes que eso pasara.

-Apóyate en la mesa y enséñame ese culo tan bonito que tienes, sé que me deseas adentro de ti.

Trago un poco de saliva pero obedeció bajándose los pantalones. (No traía ropa interior porque los gemelos le exigieron que anduviese así) y mostrando el trasero mirando de lado, estaban haciendo algo indecoroso en un lugar donde podría entrar cualquier persona, eso le daba un toque de prohibido y tentador.

Akashi se mordió el labio al ver esa vista poniendo su miembro entre sus nalgas y frotándose contra ellas, tenía ganas de penetrarlo era verdad, pero quería que el mismo chico se lo pidiera.

-Ah… Seijūrō- Jadeo el castaño, pero recibió una fuerte nalgada como respuesta.

-Te hemos dicho que en la intimidad somos Ore y Boku. En casa te daré una buena lección.-Se frotó más en contra de él incluso casi introduciéndose pero sin hacerlo, menos fuerte le volvió a nalguear-¿Quieres que este dentro de ti?-Tomo el miembro del castaño que estaba bastante erguido y lo masturbó-Pide por él.

-…Me da vergüenza-Fue nalgueado de nuevo en respuesta, sentía las nalgas algo calientes, aunque la primera nalgada realmente le había dolido había sido con fuerza por parte de este. –P-pero…está bien- Trago saliva-Yo quiero.

Boku sonrió ampliamente como un depredador sin dejar de frotarse y masturbarlo con ganas.

-¿Qué quieres cachorro? Pídelo bien.-Su voz sonó autoritaria como siempre, pero con un suave como ronroneo en la voz.

-Yo quiero –Tomo una ligera pausa para quitarse la vergüenza- Tu pene dentro de mí…por favor.

Sintió la punta adentro con algo de dolor y placer a la vez, Seijūrō se fue metiendo despacio hacia dentro, ahogando un sonido ronco de placer al sentir esas estrechas paredes.

Kōki apretaba los dientes, dolía mucho al ser penetrado sin lubricación previa, pero también no podía parar ardía, pero quería de ese dolor delicioso. Sin embargo sintió que se separaban de él de manera rápida, antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba le subieron los pantalones y lo sentaron.

-Alguien viene.-Dijo con voz apenas audible, pero que Furi escucho bien.

Ambos respiraban algo agitados, esperaban que no se notara demasiado. Eran dos chicas que al parecer habían seguido al pelirrojo, seguramente estaban enamoradas de este, simplemente vieron al par que al parecer leía un libro y se fueron de allí.

-Te daré tu recompensa en casa, así que espérame paciente ¿Si? –Lamió sus labios y se fue del lugar dejando a Furi pensando en que realmente no sabía qué hacer, realmente se estaba dejando llevar por el juego de los gemelos y seguramente lo desecharían antes de poder enamorarlos.

* * *

Salía de la universidad cuando vio al mayor de los gemelos platicando con unas chicas, sintió muchos celos a decir verdad, pero sabía que el pelirrojo no pasaba de un trato superficial con esas mujeres, aun así desearía que no fuese tan amable.

Seishiro pareció notar a Kōki y se despidió rápidamente de esas chicas que intentaban convencerle de que saliera con ellas, pobres ingenuas, si supieran el tipo de persona que era.

-Kōki cariño ¿Estabas esperándome?

-No, yo solo…

-¿Estabas celoso? –El chico lo miro con las cejas alzadas-Eres bastante obvio, pero sabes bien que mi novio oficial eres tu.-Miro hacia los lados esperando que nadie se diera cuenta pasar una de sus manos desde la espalda hasta acariciar suavemente el trasero de la persona con la quien hablaba.-Te deseo.

Furi había dado un respingo con esa caricia, debería tomarlo como normal, pero en la universidad le ponía más nervioso de lo normal que lo tocaran así.

-Oreshi…-Le aparto suave la mano- Quiero pedirte algo. ¿Puedo? Según tú soy tu novio ¿No?

El pelirrojo un poco sorprendido alzo las cejas y miro al castaño.

-Habla.

-¿Podemos…? ¡¿Podemos tener una cita!?-Miro el gesto un poco inexpresivo del otro.-Mejor no ¿Sabes? Mejor no dije nada, olvídalo es que… ¡Mejor no!-Sus palabras salieron disparadas de su boca bajando la vista, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

-No estaba del mejor ánimo hoy para recibir una propuesta como ella cachorro, pero ¿Por qué no? Así salimos un poco de la rutina.-Tomo del mentón a Furihata haciendo que le mirara directamente a sus ojos penetrantes.-No tengas miedo de pedir las cosas. Vamos ahora.

-¿Seguro? ¿De verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió, el de hebras castañas sonrió como idiota, no lo podía creer. Pero ¿Sería buena idea? ¿Y si el único que quedaba más prendado era él?

-¿Y a dónde iremos primero?

-¿Podemos ir al cine?

-Claro, aunque no soy muy dado a esas cosas. –La verdad es la primera vez que aceptaba salir con alguien a algo como un cine, tenía una televisión tan grande como la de un cine en su propia casa y de hecho pocas veces la veía en verdad.

En realidad simplemente no quería ver a Furihata triste. Era un buen chico a pesar de que solo fuese una diversión para él. Incluso daba un poco de pena de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando le dirían que ya no haría falta, pero aun faltaba para eso.

* * *

Fueron a ver Deadpool, mientras el más bajo miraba emocionado la película, el más alto solo veía casi analizando, aunque en ciertos momentos igual sonrió, cosa que le hizo desconcentrar al otro de ver el film para mirar al de ojos bermellón. Esa sonrisa era tan hermosa, después no pudo seguir mirando nada más que a Akashi.

Al salir Furi se retaba mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que al final solo él parece que se enamorara más de los gemelos? Ahora caminaban por la calle de manera tranquila.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kōki? Te veo algo desconcentrado.

-Em, solo que ¿Qué piensas sobre mi? Exceptuando la parte física.

-Que eres bastante sencillo a decir verdad, pero no quiere decir que eso sea malo, solo que no se puede esperar gran cosa de ti.

Su acompañante bajo la mirada.

-Pero lo que tienes es que eres muy sincero y noble con lo que sientes. A diferencia mía que puedo ser bueno con muchas personas, pero hay mucha mierda que tengo dentro de mí, aunque trate de ser sincero siempre esta, es como una especie de bola de odio. Tu a diferencia de mi eres un ángel Furihata, yo soy un Demonio.

-No creo eso, tu y Boku me defendieron bastante decididos en lo que hacía, yo en realidad solo soy una persona que intenta dar su mejor esfuerzo pero nunca llega a la altura de los demás, siempre temo cometer un error, no soy un ángel, amo y odio a mucha gente a la vez mi lema es "Hacer las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio" pero en realidad me frustra mucho cuando uno quiere hacer algo para alguien y esas personas ni siquiera me lo agradecen, no debería sentirme así, pero lastima.

-Por eso digo que eres un ángel Kōki, por cierto quería preguntarte ¿De dónde sacabas esas galletas tan deliciosas? Quiero ir a esa tienda.

-Aunque no lo creas las hice yo…

-¿Es en serio? Deberías dedicarte a la repostería, lo haces muy bien y lo digo en serio.

-No, yo solo me esmeré en hacer algo perfecto, sé que no podía darles cualquier cosa, trabajé duro, muy duro en hacer que fuera del gusto de ustedes, yo solo lo hacía para ver …al menos una sonrisa en la cara de ambos cuando les dejaba esas galletas, pero nunca pasó.

Le mostró una sonrisa sincera al de ojos chocolate quien al ver la hermosa sonrisa nuevamente se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar.

-Kōki, si pones ese rostro me dan ganas de poseerte-Al verlo sintió emoción, pero lo asocio de inmediato al sexo según su lógica- De hecho tus celos al verme con esas mujeres me hicieron ganas de hacerte mío, pero hoy me siento algo egoísta… Vamos a un hotel y luego iremos a casa, mi hermano también debe de querer poseerte pero hoy lo harás conmigo primero.-

Lo dijo casi como si hiciera una travesura, aunque en el fondo últimamente sentía que no quería compartir a Furihata, lo quería solo para él, solo poseerlo él, sólo besarlo él, era una tontería a estas alturas cuando siempre con su hermano compartían sus víctimas.

-Oreshi…-Tenia ganas de negarse, pero tampoco quería que el otro se ofendiese.- ¿Me contarías mas de ti otro día?

-Si así lo deseas, pero mi vida no tiene nada interesante es más bien amarga.

-Aun así deseo conocerte más.

-De acuerdo.-Beso los labios del otro, le gustaban mucho los besos del castaño, se le hacían adictivos.

* * *

Lo llevo a un hotel bastante lujoso, solo para ver la cara asombrada del cachorro, su cara al ver las cosas de ese lugar le gustaba mucho, le prendía. Lo tomo de la cintura de manera suave pegándose a este que se había quedado mirando embobado como era enorme aquel lugar para ser solo un hotel de paso.

-Voy a follar a un lindo angelito. –Susurro en la oreja de Furihata

-Entonces no lo harás conmigo, no soy un ángel.-Lo dijo en un tono juguetón, poniendo la mano en la entrepierna ajena, desde la tarde había quedado con ganas de hacerlo y que Oreshi le dijera que lo deseaba no lo mejoraba mucho.

El pelirrojo sonrió con lascivia y poniéndose frente a Furi le desabotono la camisa a medias, no quería desnudarlo.

-Vamos a hacerlo con algo de ropa puesta suena más a prohibido y lo prohibido es tentador.-Lamio y beso su cuello, trazo una línea de chupones en aquella parte haciendo delirar al castaño, entregando por su parte algunos fuertes gemidos pues su cuello era el punto más sensible de este más que cualquier otra fue besado en los pezones que ya se estaban acostumbrándose a los besos y las caricias pues pronto se irguieron.

Furihata desabrocho el pantalón ajeno y tomo directamente el miembro ajeno masajeándolo, pero Oreshi lo tomo de las piernas y le hizo abrazarlo para llevarlo con él, pero solo era para tomar unas cosas.

Lo puso de espaldas a la pared mientras destapaba una botella, quizás era lubricante aunque de un color bastante bonito pensó el cachorro parecido al color de ojos de quien lo abría, Oreshi beso a Furihata le desabrocho los pantalones bajándoselos hasta las rodillas y tomando el miembro de este le unto bastante del liquido rojo que olía a fresas, luego le unto un poco más en su retaguardia, mientras hacía de un beso en un principio suave, uno fogoso, apasionado, sabía que un buen beso también siempre ayudaba a la estimulación.

Y Furihata correspondía al beso con todo el cariño del mundo, pues quería que el otro de alguna manera sintiera todo el amor que sentía por él, que no era solo deseo loco y desesperado, pero una leve caricia en la parte donde le echaron ese liquido lo sobre estimuló demasiado rápido. ¿Qué tenía esa botella con líquido color rojo? Quizás una especie de afrodisíaco o algo pero sentía que el mas mínimo toque lo ponía a mil.

-Ah Oreshi…-Sintió los dedos de quien amaba tocarle su cavidad que rápidamente parecía dilatada antes de tiempo. –Quiero ya…

-Tranquilo, ya casi-Le dice con ternura, aunque amaba impacientarlo. Ahora si unto lubricante, pero como aun tenía en el culo algo de liquido rojo los dedos del pelirrojo entraron con mucha facilidad y lo estimuló bastante rápido-Creo que ahora sí.

-Por favor Oreshi.-Furi se iba a dirigir a la cama pero Seishiro lo detuvo

-Quédate aquí de pie y abrázame.-Obediente lo hizo un poco nervioso, al parecer iba a ser penetrado de pie.

Le alzaron una pierna poniéndola en la cintura del contrario. Luego sintió como se restregaban un poco en él y que la punta del miembro entraba fácilmente en su interior y que pronto tenía todo adentro, el de ojos cafés se aferro más, debería dolerle porque prácticamente lo penetraron de una sola estocada y no solo eso al ser penetrado así lo sentía aun más enorme, pero solo sentía placer, realmente ese afrodisíaco era muy bueno. No pudo evitar gemir de gusto.

Oreshi mordió la parte inferior de los labios ajenos, por todos los santos, ese pequeño chihuahua y sus gestos lo ponían como loco, empezó a embestirlo fuerte sin medirse y por parte de este prácticamente lo deseaba más, lo necesitaba demasiado, era demasiado delicioso como se sentía dentro de él , no pudo evitar hacer ruidos muy sexuales y deliciosos para quien le escuchase, cada roce lo volvía loco de gozo, era muy bueno y quería que nunca parara, más pronto lo sintió fuera de su cuerpo, haciendo un gruñido de protesta miro a Akashi quien parecía sonreír amplio.

-¿Por qué paras ahora?-Dijo algo incomodo el de ojos cafés mirando fijo a su compañero quien se restregaba en este.

-Quiero que digas que eres solo mío.-

-¿Qué? Pero eso…

-¿No quieres continuar?

-Si, si quiero-Pero sería mentir, el corazón del castaño era de ambos. Está bien quizás solo se trataba de un juego-S-soy solo tuyo, completamente tuyo…

-Buen chico-Le robo un beso y lo penetro duro haciendo que el chico casi gritase aferrándose a quien le penetraba. Akashi lo tomo de ambas piernas y lo pego mas a la pared si era posible embistiéndole con más energía. Furihata cada vez más estimulado gritaba ya de gusto y movía el mismo sus caderas en sus ganas por buscar más de ese miembro que lo poseía, lo pusieron en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero fue nalgueado.

-¿Qué te he dicho de andar con los ojos cerrados?

-Lo…lo siento.

-Bueno, te pondré en una posición donde puedas cerrar los ojos, pero cuando estés frente a mí jamás los cierres. Te debe quedar claro.

-Ah…aahh…si...

Lo puso en cuatro y lo penetro esta vez más suave al introducirse al principio haciendo movimientos largos donde casi se salía por completo y volvía a entrar con ganas en su cuerpo, en esa posición no solo le daba más profundo, podía ver exactamente como entraba en su precioso trasero y el que Furihata estuviese medio vestido le hacía pensar como si lo estuviese violando, lo cual se le antojaba perverso y estimulante, pues en una violación no lo gozaría como ahora, lo cual era como una extraña fantasía donde lo hicieran con prisa o casi a la fuerza y el otro lo disfrutase.

-Mírate…un simple ratón de biblioteca, quien diría que estarías acá…como te subestiman…eres demasiado sexy-Jadeo moviéndose más rápido tomándole de la cintura para meterse más hondo- Estaría haciéndotelo todo el día…adoro ser el que conozca…esta faceta tuya.-Gruño de gusto golpeándole con la misma pelvis el culo que aun estaba algo morado con la nalgada fuerte que le había dado Bokushi.

Las estocadas intensas hacían que Furi no pensara nada más en que solo quería sentirle más y que Akashi le hiciese lo que quisiera, cuando sintió encima que lo masturbaban, cerro las piernas pero al hacerlo se sentía aun más apretado así que las separó, sintiendo que ya iba a venirse.

-O...ORESHI-Grito como avisándole que ya casi estaba que se iba a venir en cualquier momento. Este entendió el mensaje y lo embistió con más energía, la verdad que también estaba por venirse, pero iba a hundirse bien en las entrañas de su compañero antes que eso pasara.

Furihata no pudo aguantar más y se vino manchando las lujosas sabanas y en la blanca mano de Oreshi que le masturbaba para que saliera todo y le embestía más duro aun aunque al sentir tanta estrechez casi no pudo contenerse y se vino con un fuerte gruñido dentro del cuerpo ajeno haciendo que en embestidas continuas lo llenase de su liquido caliente, aun moviéndose dentro de él incluso luego de acabar hasta que por fin se detuvo y se salió naturalmente del castaño.

Ambos habían quedado algo cansados y jadeantes, Akashi acaricio los cabellos de Furi y lo beso en la frente con cariño, realmente el sexo con este era muy bueno.

A los minutos sonó un celular y el pelirrojo atendió.

-Kōki, hay que irnos y creo que debes prepararte, Boku te necesita…o mejor dicho, te necesitamos de nuevo.

El mencionado asintió fue al baño a tomar un baño, le gustaba hacerlo con los dos, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba que todo el tiempo con ellos fuese solo sexo, si al menos lo quisieran un poco.

Oreshi le siguió casi en silencio pensando en porque le había hecho esa petición a Furi de decir que solo era suyo ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad en primer lugar de no querer compartir al castaño si habían comprobado que perfectamente podía complacer a ambos por igual? No sabía, pero esa era la verdad: Le estaba naciendo una extraña posesividad por aquel lindo castaño ¿Lindo? Si, es SU lindo castaño y solo suyo aunque Boku crea lo contrario.

* * *

Y allí Kōki estaba otra vez en medio de dos gemelos saboreando ambos penes de estos a la vez en su boca mientras era sometido con una especie de consolador color negro que estimulaba la próstata y la sensible zona detrás de los testículos y cerca del ano con un vibrador en forma de bolita en ese lugar que lo estaba volviendo loco mientras chupaba con esfuerzo los miembros ajenos a veces masturbaba a uno y hacia que el otro follase su boca.

-¿No es un lindo angelito?-Menciono Oreshi sonriendo perversamente.

Aunque estaba en teoría desnudo Furi tenía puesto unas alitas con una Aureola dorada y unas medias blancas femeninas con diseños transparentes de flores.

-Lo es, definitivamente-Dijo Bokushi moviéndose con mas energía en la boca del castaño. Quien tuvo que separarse para gemir alto, ese aparatito en su culo lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Podemos hacerlo ya?-Las piernas le temblaron, el aparato podía ser placentero pero sinceramente prefería sentir algo mas cálido en su interior.

-Es tu castigo de hoy y lo sabes Kōki, te dije que nos debes llamar de cierta forma y no lo hiciste.

-Pero ya…me voy a venir. –Puso un rostro que a ambos gemelos les hizo tragar saliva, lo querían follar salvajemente.

-Bien, por esta vez te lo haz ganado-Dijeron los gemelos al unisonó, sacándole el aparato que era delgado cerca de la base pero en la punta era grueso y estaba inclinado hacia un lado. Furihata suspiro aliviado al sentirlo fuera, pero ninguno de los gemelos actuaba ( cosa extraña) pues ambos se estaban mirando desafiantes.

-No vamos a hacerle la penetración doble, su cuerpo aun no esta preparado para eso-Le dijo Oreshi a su gemelo que parecía casi como si hubiesen tenido parte de la conversación en forma telepática. –Yo seré el primero.

-Pues si no quieres disfrutar al mismo tiempo que yo es tu problema pero el primero seré yo. Ya se lo hiciste antes de venir aquí.

Oreshi chasqueo la boca molesto mirando a Bokushi, pero lo dejo hacer cediéndole el puesto y a Kōki quien ya casi se estaba aburriendo cuando fue penetrado salvajemente por Boku quien empezó a nalguearle fuertemente hasta enrojecer su trasero mientras se hundía en esas paredes calientes que parecían recibir gustosas a ese miembro grande y erecto.

El castaño comenzó a gemir alto y sus piernas fueron alzadas hasta que sus rodillas quedaran cerca de la cintura, en esa postura, se podía sentir bastante profunda esa erección, que entraba casi con violencia todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, Bokushi le mordió un pezón a Furihata haciéndolo gruñir y hacer mas escándalo aún, Escandalo que fue acallado por Oreshi que puso su miembro frente al castaño y lo coloco en su boca follandole esta con necesidad, el cachorro con dificultad se acoplaba y hacia lo que estuviese de su parte , pero con los azotes en su trasero que no eran nada suaves y las embestidas duras que recibia no era nada fácil, podia sentir que incluso los testículos de Boku golpeaban su culo en cada fuerte movimiento, los vellos ajenos le daban cosquillas y le provocaban cierta sensación que combinada con todo lo hacían enloquecer.

No supo cuando se corrió, pero si podía sentir que estaba algo agotado, de pronto Boku se salió de su interior y Oreshi entro en este mientras Bokushi se venía en su rostro haciendo que el resto se lo tragara, obedeció lamiendo el glande y tragando como un animalito sediento.

Ahora el otro gemelo se movía aun dentro de él con mucha potencia y Furi comenzó a excitarse de nuevo Oreshi le agarro con fuerza las piernas incluso rasgando parte de las panties blancas que llevaba, lamio su rostro y mordió aquellos labios que eran capaces de enloquecerle. Lo tomo luego de las manos y cambio la pose para que fuese el mismo Furihata quien buscara el miembro ajeno saltando en este, quien inmediato comprendió el mensaje y saltó como desesperado, buscando más sensaciones.

Boku se posiciono detrás de este y empezó a agarrar sus pezones pellizcarlos y estirarlos mientras ponía su miembro restregándose contra su trasero y le hacia saltar más rápido, nuevamente Furi estaba por correrse y por eso cada vez le costaba saltar más. Oreshi se salió de este haciendo que su otro gemelo lo penetrara desde atrás. A Furihata le costaba respirar con tanta exhalación y un hilito de saliva se escurría de su boca. El mayor de los gemelos beso sus labios y lamio su saliva mientras juntaba los penes de ambos y los masturbaba a la vez.

Los tres se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, aunque el primero fue Oreshi, luego Furihata y por ultimo Bokushi quien se hundió lo más posible para derramar su simiente lo más profundo posible. Los tres estaban cansados y sumamente complacidos, a pesar de que no había amor el chihuahua siempre terminaba dándoles besos cariñosos a los dos al terminar el sexo, lo bueno era es que ninguno de los dos se quejaba, es más parecían disfrutarlo de algún modo.

"Si tan solo me amaran" Pensó jadeante el cachorro, de pronto se vio estrechado de manera posesiva por Oreshi.

-Eres perfecto ¿Lo sabías?-Le acaricio suave el cabello.-Realmente eres el novio perfecto.

-Deja de decirle así.-Ahora se notaba a Boku sinceramente molesto con su gemelo. No le gustaba para nada como este estaba empezando a tratar a quien decía este mismo que era su mascota sexual.

-Deja de ponerte celoso, suena como si te gustara ¿Ya te enamoraste de él?

-Cállate, quien parece un bobo enamorado es otro que yo sepa.

-Por favor, tu sabes perfectamente que mis intenciones son las mismas que las tuyas.

-Entonces deja de hacerle creer que lo amas.

-Te amo…

Los gemelos dejaron de pelear y miraron al castaño que parecía dormir y hablar entre sueños.

-Te amo- Repitió entre sueños Furihata, parecía como entre triste y desesperado.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Solo una aclaración, este fic tambien esta en amor yaoi con practicamente el mismo apodo, lo publico en las dos partes porque meh.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

* * *

Boku no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Furi mientras dormía, aunque lo despertaron pronto para que se bañara y luego dormir limpio de manera tranquila. Ese "Te amo" lo dejo pensando ¿Para quién de los dos seria? ¡Y que importaba! Si solo era un juguete sin importancia, volteo la cara para el lado donde dormía el cachorro, parecía dormir muy plácidamente…en los brazos de Oreshi que lo abrazaba dormido como si se tratara de un peluche. Le disgusto sinceramente la escena, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Bueno supone que es porque ilusiona demasiado a Furihata, pero debería darle igual tal cosa.

Aun así…

Los separo y abrazo al castaño, era suavecito y agradable además de que desprendía un olor a una colonia que combinada con su olor natural de piel era sumamente delicioso. Se quedo mirando sus labios, eran tan bonitos y suaves, los acaricio suave con los dedos y luego por un impulso los beso con suavidad, separándose lentamente de quien aun dormía profundamente, realmente estaba agotado. Suspiró, aun ni entendía porque había tomado esos labios y porque no sentía que era por algo sexual como siempre, quizás era lastima, no tenía ni idea en realidad, solo se sentía contento de tenerlo tan cerca de él y abrazarlo, quizás por eso Oreshi lo hacía. 

* * *

Los días pasaron, llegó el domingo y eso significaba para Furi que tenía que estar todo el día atendiendo a sus pelirrojos, este fin de semana no tenían que ocuparse de la empresa así que, cuando no se lo estaban haciendo le buscaban alguna ropa fetichista para que llevase.

Le habían puesto de nuevo esa correa como de perro que llevaba un pequeño colgante de un hueso con el nombre de Kōki.

-Dime Kōki ¿Lo estas disfrutando?-Oreshi saco su pene de la boca de su sumiso para lo mirase de frente, mientras cada vez recibía nalgadas mas fuertes por parte de Boku.

-¡Responde!-El chihuahua apretó los dientes ¿Qué los gemelos nunca se cansaban? Parecían insaciables.

-Me gusta…-Podía aguantarlo, de hecho le sorprendía a él mismo que pudiese estar con tantas ganas como los gemelos que a pesar de todo podía seguir sin problemas, sin embargo estaba desmotivado. Fue nalgueado otra vez amoratando ya el lugar donde tenía bastante rojo en las nalgas.

-¡Dilo con más entusiasmo!-Ordeno Bokushi penetrándolo de una manera en que rozaba con insistencia su próstata haciendo que el cachorro gimiese alto.

-¡Lo amo! ¡Me encanta!-Masturbo a Oreshi y volvió a colocarse el miembro de este en la boca mientras luego fue embestido con esta hasta la garganta, por el sabor que iba tomando hasta ya intuía que se estaba por venir este al igualmente Seijūrō, quien pronto nuevamente lo lleno de leche en el trasero, quien ya rebalsaba un poco de liquido de las veces que se lo habían hecho, el gemelo aun no salía de su cuerpo cuando Oreshi eyaculo directamente en la garganta del cachorro, quien trago por instinto mientras empujaban hacia adentro . Las piernas le temblaban pero era por tanto placer recibido, se había corrido hace poco, estaba agotado y prácticamente parecía que hubiese corrido una maratón.

Apenas se recuperaron ambos gemelos miraron serio al cachorro, quien se asustó al sentir las miradas penetrantes de ambos chicos. Pensaba que algo había hecho mal, que había hecho sentir a los gemelos incómodos o insatisfechos, se encogió un poco.

-Kōki- Comenzó Oreshi acercándose con esa mirada que lo caracterizaba intensa, potente, que parecía derribar muros solo con ella, matar personas a través de esa mirada tan seria y fría, calculadora como la que solo él poseía- ¿Te sientes incomodo? ¿No te gusta lo que te hacemos?-Dice acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

-Si, si me gusta, bueno, me asusta al principio, pero siempre hacen que lo disfrute también…-Se moría de pena al decirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso para el confesar algo de esa magnitud.

-¿Entonces porque pareces tan desanimado? No tiene gracia hacer esto si siento que me estoy follando un cadáver-Dijo de una manera dura Bokushi con una mirada que podría estremecer a cualquiera, tanto de excitación como de miedo y en Kōki provocaba ambas.

-No seas tan duro Boku.-Oreshi le acaricio los cabellos al castaño de manera suave mientras reprendía a su gemelo de manera mental, en cierto modo pensaba lo mismo pero tenían que ser menos brutos con su presa.- Cuéntanos ¿Qué pasa? Estas angustiado por algo.

-No tengo nada…es solo que a pesar de todo, estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.-Miro al piso- Para ustedes no soy más que una muñeca sexual, no me verán nunca de otra forma ¿Verdad? –Lagrimeo sin poderlo evitar, se había dicho que permanecería fuerte, pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Los gemelos se miraron, Oreshi le hizo un gesto con la boca a Boku que a este no le gusto nada, sabía lo que significaba eso, lo habían hecho con su anterior presa cuando había caído la primera vez en la desesperación. Pues Kuroko también se había metido con los gemelos con la intención de que los enamoraría de esa forma.

Furi abrazo a Oreshi de manera instintiva y se había puesto a derramar las lágrimas en su hombro. Este se estremeció un poco haciéndole sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad horrenda por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás, era el único modo de retener a la víctima con un sucedáneo de felicidad hasta que fuera el momento en que ellos decidieran que ya no le necesitaban, que el hilo esta vez seria cortado de manera brusca por parte de ellos.

-Kōki, no digas esas cosas.-Intento sonreírle dulcemente al cachorro mientras podía sentir su propia putrefacción en sus entrañas, la sensación ácida de una mentira que se venía. Odiaba las mentiras y la gente falsa, pero él era mucho más falso que esa misma gente- ¿Quién dice que no nos hemos sentido atraídos por ti? Eres un chico muy tierno y eso nos encanta, incluso he llegado a pensar que algo se mueve en nuestro pecho cada vez que estas cerca ¿Cierto Boku?

El mencionado se tensó un poco, maldito Oreshi, para él era tan fácil ser una perra mentirosa, a él le costaba demasiado mentir. Asintió mirando al chihuahua que parecía algo emocionado al escuchar al primero, sin querer sintió que sus mejillas ardían al ver su cara, por lo que la sonrisa de Furihata se ensancho pensando en que era cierto.

-¿Lo ves cariño? El amor no es algo que se dé la noche a la mañana, eso es estúpido, pero de a poco nos vas ganando, yo creo que si seguimos así puede que evolucione a algo mejor ¿No lo crees?

Asintió el cachorro sin dejar de mirar a ambos gemelos que como él estaban totalmente desnudos.

-Yo realmente quiero enamorarlos, aunque me alegra que al menos les guste un poquito, eso me hace realmente feliz.-Les mostró una sonrisa tan pura que a ambos gemelos les dio una horrenda punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, que les ahogaba y les intoxicaba, pero no podían parar, no iban a parar, ya habían lanzado la mentira y la llevarían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Lo harás te tengo fe, no nos gustan las personas que se rinden fácilmente así que nada de decaer ¿Entendido?

Furihata beso a Oreshi tan sorpresivamente que volvió a estremecerse, pero correspondió al beso sintiendo aun culpabilidad, pero también esa deliciosa sensación que era besar a ese chico, realmente le gustaba como besaba, le hacía olvidar todo cuando estaba en ese beso, el mundo no existía, ni siquiera su gemelo.

El pelirrojo lo abrazo para besarle más apasionado aún, pero Bokushi separo a Oreshi de manera brusca de Kōki, le molestaba cada vez más ver que estaba tan cerca del castaño.

-No solo tú tienes derecho a besarlo- Dicho esto el otro gemelo busco los labios del cachorro quien correspondió, extrañamente a lo que podía pensar este, Boku comenzó bastante suave a besarlo, pero pronto se convirtió casi en un beso profundo, realmente su presa tenía unos labios deliciosos y era la primera vez que lo notaba, el no era tan de besos como Oreshi, pero tenía que admitir que le nacía besar a Furi y que se sentía muy bien al hacerlo. Sentía mucha emoción, que obviamente interpreto como deseo sexual y nada más.

El mayor de los gemelos tenía el ceño fruncido, odiaba cada vez más que su hermano se acercara más a su juguetito. Era solo de él no de Boku.

Cuando se separaron Oreshi comenzó a besarle el rostro, solo para que se creyera bien el cuento de que despertaba algo en ellos, aunque era en realidad su modo de marcar territorio, aunque Bokushi se puso a imitarlo y ambos quedaron mirándose bastante serios. Ambos querían al chihuahua solo para él. ¿Qué les pasaba? Ellos nunca habían sido así.

Los gemelos recibieron un beso en la mejilla por parte del cachorro, lo cual les hizo sentir el lugar donde les había besado caliente.-Gracias por animarme, pero no tienen que esforzarse, de verdad.-Ahora si estaba de buen humor, aunque le dolía enormemente el trasero, las golpizas y las estocadas contra su humanidad realmente no tenían piedad. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a la forma en que ellos lo tomaban, incluso le hacían hacer elongaciones a veces para que después se acostumbrara más fácil a las posiciones que ellos les pedían.

-No lo hacemos de verdad-Menciono Oreshi. Lo que en verdad estaban haciendo era pelear por territorio.

-Es verdad no lo hacemos-Boku jaló a Furihata contra él y bajando su mano comienza a masturbarlo, ahora la competencia seria en hacer quien era el que podía hacer sentir mejor a aquel cachorro quien empezó a excitarse rápidamente al ser masturbado así. Los gemelos conocían su cuerpo mejor que el mismo, sabían donde tocarlo exactamente para excitarlo rápidamente.

Oreshi no perdió tiempo y separo las piernas del chihuahua para lamer y chupar los testículos primeramente de manera golosa haciéndole sacar quejidos de placer a este, luego bajo y lamió la zona de la pequeña cavidad poniendo al castaño muy nervioso, le daba mucha vergüenza, pero le gustaba como el otro lamia su pequeño agujero y se estremeció cuando sintió su lengua introducirse y recorrer su interior que estaba mojado de semen de sus amantes, jadeo de manera ruidosa con la mano insistente de Boku en su miembro y la lengua de Ore, realmente se estaba sintiendo ansioso, empezó a buscar el miembro ajeno del menor de los gemelos y masturbarlo también con ansias con lujuria que no podía evitar, era increíble que le hicieran sentir tanto deseo en solo un día.

Kōki hizo un gesto al mayor en que lo hiciese suyo ya, este ni perezoso se introdujo de una sola estocada empezándose a moverse en su interior y levantándolo un poco para follarlo sentado y luego acostado en un acto posesivo para tener a su cachorro solo para él. Pero el otro se posiciono en sus nalgas y empezó a restregarse en ellas unto un poco de vaselina en los dedos y le coloco uno en la entrada de que ya estaba siendo invadida por el otro gemelo haciendo que Furihata chillase al sentirlo, se asusto ante la posibilidad de que lo penetraran los dos por el mismo agujero. Sin embargo solo sentía que se seguían restregando contra su culo mientras lo tomaban cada vez con más frenesí.

Boku se inclino un poco y volvió a tomar el miembro del cachorro que ella estaba empezando a gotear y al sentir esa mano otra vez y esos dedos se termino corriendo con un fuerte gruñido, más temprano que tarde los gemelos se vinieron uno en el interior cálido y el otro ensuciándole el trasero con su liquido espeso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto el mayor de los gemelos a su víctima que estaba aun arriba de este.

-Si ¿Por qué? –Estaba agotado pero satisfecho esta vez. Se sentía querido.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, perdón si somos muy fríos. –Furi sintió como el otro gemelo le regaba besos en la espalda.

-Está bien, supongo que así es su personalidad. Aunque me duele todo.

-Nosotros también estamos agotados así que tomaremos una ducha y descansaremos. 

* * *

No es imbécil, ningún imbécil, había aprendido de la manera más ruin a que las cosas hermosas suelen ser las más pútridas en su interior, llenas de la más pura mierda y eso le había hecho abrir los ojos de la manera brusca posible. Por eso solía permanecer más al margen que nunca, incluso los profesores se olvidaban de su nombre a la hora de entregar las notas, pero no le importaba, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era sacar su titulación y no tener que ver nunca más a esas personas que le habían destrozado tanto físicamente como anímicamente, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Ese pobre chico había sido su amigo el año pasado y aunque ahora ni él se diese cuenta de que existía siquiera tenía que ayudarlo, no podía dejar que también entrase en la espiral de odio en la cual él se había hundido. Porque él sentía odio, mucho odio en su interior y crecía como una masa asquerosa de petróleo un petróleo que iba a verterse en ese par de gemelos, les quitaría esa sonrisa. Pero antes tenía que salvar a ese pequeño ser, quizás no del modo más ortodoxo, pero tenía que apartarlo de esos imbéciles, de esas garrapatas chupasangres sedientos de sexo.

¿Debería contarle lo que exactamente le ocurrió a él el año pasado? Probablemente no le creería. Ese era el maldito problema, esos malditos sabían muy bien como lavar el cerebro a una persona y hacer que incluso les defendiesen como él lo había hecho cuando Ogiwara se preocupo al verlo al verlo con esas enormes ojeras y la piel toda lastimada. Se cubrió con la muñequera parte de la quemadura que decía "esclavo" mientras pensaba.

No había muchas opciones la verdad, se masajeó las sienes viendo que la sala estaba ya vacía, salió del lugar y se topo con un chico de ojos rojos, primero entro en alerta pues pensó que era uno de ellos, pero no.

El otro también se había asustado, pensó en primer lugar que el chico que veía estaba, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ahí realmente ¿Qué era eso? Iba a darle disculpas y de paso preguntarle... Pero ya no estaba allí.

Tomo una decisión el de cabellos celestes, si Furihata Kōki no le creía, le salvaría igualmente, aunque para evitar que el corazón de este no quedara herido, haría que su vida fuese cortada de cuajo, era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo de los Akashi, hasta que conocieran otra víctima. Pero antes de eso él acabaría con sus vidas. 

* * *

Kōki había tenido un domingo muy agitado con esos gemelos, incluso aun le dolía el cuerpo y las piernas a pesar de que cada vez se acostumbraba más rápidamente a ello, parecía más que se hubiese estado ejercitado en vez de tener sexo, hasta sentía su cuerpo más flexible, bueno, en realidad ellos hasta le daban ejercicios para que aprendiera a adaptarse a cualquier posición.

Suspiró, pesando en lo que ellos le habían dicho ¿Era cierto que estaba resultando el enamorarlos? Se emociono al pensar de que eso podría ser verdad, pero algo le hacía sentir incomodo, como una cosa turbia que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Quizás era solo su imaginación.

Camino hasta el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca de la universidad, tenía que devolver un libro y sacar otro para aprenderlo, todo del mismo autor, quería aprender literatura, pero no era nada fácil, no se imaginó que era tan complicado todo.

Una persona le cerró el paso.

-Vaya que estás cambiado, hasta parece que fueses como uno de esos idiotas pelirrojos. -Sonrió con sorna un chico de cabellos atados como en trenzas. –Aunque sigues siendo la misma mierda nerd, sin la menor gracia.

-Haizaki…-Trago saliva, ese chico siempre le había hecho bullying desde que había entrado a la universidad. O era él o ese grupo de americanos que querían meterlo a la fuerza a sus estúpidas fiestas universitarias.

-¿Aunque quien diría que tenias ese trasero tan apetecible? –El castaño retrocedió, si pensara que tipo de aparato estaba usando ahora mismo en su interior seguro que lo violaba allí mismo. Lo empujaron hacia una pared con fuerza, pero Furihata le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de salir del recinto pero fue alcanzado y empujado al suelo golpeado en el estomago reiteradas veces a patadas.

-Sigues siendo igual de patético ¿Crees que una rata como tu puede enfrentarme?-Lo jalo de las ropas y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. –Eres basura. –Sonrió al ver su cara asustada y le planto un puñetazo rompiéndole por el lado de la boca, pues Kōki sentía un diente suelto y las encías le sangraban. Su victimario le susurro en el oído-A la próxima será mucho mejor, te hare gozar como una puta. Y si le dices a alguien sobre esto te mataré.

-¿Qué le haces a Furihata Kōki, Haizaki?-Bokushi destilaba odio profundo en los poros, había ido a ver al cachorro para divertirse con él un poco cuando lo vio hablar con el de pelos grises, que parecía acosarlo, solo los vio sin intervenir, pero cuando empezó dañarlo de a poco se estaba dando cuenta que sus propias manos ardían por golpear a esa persona que estaba dañando a su cachorro- No lo toques con tus sucias manos.

-Solo estamos jugando. Siempre jugamos así. A él le encanta. –Sonrió un poco asustado, la verdad ese pelirrojo le daba un sincero miedo.

Furihata solo se escondía la cara, no quería que Bokushi lo viese como estaba, quería llorar de impotencia y de rabia, pero no frente a Akashi, no quería mostrarse débil. Aunque era estúpido en realidad.

-No me digas, eso que le hacías no parecía precisamente un juego.

-¿No has escuchado hablar del sadomasoquismo?

-Claro que he escuchado del sadomasoquismo, pero…-Le da una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hace caer al piso- Se supone que en el sadomasoquismo las dos personas disfrutan, tanto el que somete como el sometido, y yo vi claramente que Kōki está sufriendo. Eso no es placer, bastardo.

Le otra patada en la cara desencajándole la mandíbula. Sintió ganas de matar a ese sujeto, pero no podía excederse, no por el prestigio que tenía su apellido. A veces preferiría tener un apellido más normal, pero ya vería ese idiota, mandaría a un grupo para que lo trataban como él quisiera hacerlo, que la mierda sea maltratada por mierdas.

Furihata solo quería pararse e irse a su casa, pero el estomago le dolía enormemente y le costaba pararse, además de esa cosa que tenía en el culo no lo ayudaba. Boku lo tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial y lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo al contrario de lo que pudiese pensar a una sala vacía.

-Voy a sacarte el dildo, te va a costar demasiado moverte con lo que te hizo ese maldito infeliz. Sácate los pantalones.

El castaño así lo hizo obediente y tratando de no pensar en nada sexual al verlo saco el dildo, cada vez le ponían uno más grande y grueso, puesto que era para prepararlo para cuando fuese tomado por los dos al mismo tiempo. El de hoy era especialmente grueso y eso debía de haber causado más daño. Fue el mismo Boku quien le puso los pantalones de nuevo casi como si fuese un niño. Kōki no quería hablar, le dolía demasiado la boca.

-No vas a volver más a la biblioteca, no andarás solo a menos que uno de nosotros vaya contigo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Kōki ¡Solo mira como se atrevió a dejarte ese bastardo! Vamos a que te atiendan. Y te juro que tuve que contenerme para no dañarlo más, me arden las manos por golpearlo como se merece-Golpeo la mesa donde había sentado a Furi con algo de fuerza dejando una leve marca haciendo sobresaltar al cachorro-Perdóname por no cuidarte como mereces.

Guardo el dildo y se llevo con cuidado al castaño a que lo atendiesen como merecía, con unos buenos médicos que le limpiaron y ayudaron con lo que pudieron, dijeron que el chico debía guardar mucho reposo en la semana y no moverse mucho. Bokushi se enojaba cada vez más a cada palabra que escuchaba realmente se estaba conteniendo de ir a enterrarle un objeto en los ojos de ese sujeto y sacárselos para jugar al ping pong, al menos el daño a la boca no era tan grave, pero tampoco iba a poder usarla en la semana. Furihata estaba preocupado, si ya no podía atender a los gemelos como merecen ¿Lo desecharían para buscar algo mejor? 

* * *

En la mansión de los gemelos estaba siendo atendido por Boku quien realmente estaba siendo amable con él, tratando de animarlo aunque Furi en todo el momento había estado muy callado.

-Quiero que no te muevas de esta cama pase lo que pase, los sirvientes de la casa te darán cualquier cosa que les pidas cuando no estemos ¿De acuerdo?-Le acaricio los cabellos al castaño que solo asentía sin hablar mucho.-Vamos, di algo me tienes preocupado ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

El chico niega suavemente.

-No, me has ayudado mucho, gracias Bokushi, pero no era necesario.

-No digas estupideces. Era necesario. Eres mío ¿Crees que voy a dejar que maltraten lo mío?

Su cachorro era su posesión, la suya y hasta ahora recién se había dado cuenta.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio Oreshi llegaba cansado, tuvo que organizar algunas cosas con los profesores de la universidad, puesto que incluso ellos le pedían ayuda para algunas materias. Al ver a Kōki y a Boku su rostro que parecía siempre angelical y amable se transformo en una mueca fiera. Pensando que había sido su gemelo quien le había hecho daño a Furihata tomo a su gemelo de las ropas y lo estampo fuertemente contra la pared no importándole si causaba daño en este al hacerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A KŌKI?!-Rugió enfurecido.

Jamás en la vida Boku vio a su hermano con esa expresión tan fiera, tan cargada de odio, de hecho jamás en la vida habían peleado fuertemente ¿Sería esta la primera vez?

-¡No me hizo nada!-Dijo apresuradamente Furi al ver a Oreshi pareciendo que iba a golpear a su hermano-¡El me ayudo!

Boku empujo a su hermano para quitárselo de encima.

-¡MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS LAMIÉNDOLE EL TRASERO A LOS DEMÁS, HAIZAKI DAÑÓ A KŌKI! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Nunca te habías comportado de esa manera.

Oreshi ignoro a su hermano y beso la parte no lastimada de las mejillas de Kōki pues tenía las mejillas amoratadas y fue eso lo que preocupó a Oreshi nada mas verle.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño? Juro que haré que lo saquen de allí.

-Un poco, mi estomago me duele, me dijeron que tenía que guardar absoluto reposo, perdonen si no podre estar disponible para ambos hasta que me sane-Les dijo mirando a ambos pelirrojos que no dejaban de mirarle sinceramente preocupados por él.

¿Por qué les costaba ser duros como antes lo hacían con sus otras víctimas?

Porque ahora no le decían simplemente: Cuídate más. O simplemente ignoraban incluso que estuviese adolorido para someterlo. Así como con los demás. Apenas si se preocupaban de los demás en realidad, ninguno de los dos, ninguna de sus víctimas les importaba un pepino, si no podían cumplirles sexualmente eran desechados. Si ellos mismos se decían que eran unos hijos de puta sin alma.

¿Por qué con Furihata Kōki todo era diferente?

Oreshi abrazo al chico contra su pecho, a pesar de sus heridas se preocupaba por el placer egoísta de ellos.

-Cariño, no hay problema, eres nuestro novio, lo que hay que hacer es esperar hasta que te recuperes, nadie tomara tu lugar si es eso lo que te preocupa. Quiero que sanes bien.

-Lo haré, me quedare en cama. Aunque siento perder las clases.

-Las conseguiré por ti y te enseñare el método de lectura que tenemos con Boku para que aprendas más rápido. Además puedo hablar con los maestros así no perderás el año.

-¿En serio? Gracias.

Era sonrisa del castaño era como una droga para Oreshi, lo calmaba, le hacía sentir contento y siempre quería más.

-Es un placer cariño. –Lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Su angelito era tan dulce.

-¿Qué haremos con Haizaki, Oreshi?

-Lo que sea para que no vuelva a tocar a Kōki, lo quiero fuera de la universidad.

-¿Y si me busca fuera?-Pregunto Furi algo asustado.

-Que se vaya fuera de Japón.

-Me parece excelente idea. –Dijo Boku

-No necesitan hacer tanto.

-Es necesario.-Oreshi besa los cabellos de Furihata.-Nadie daña a nuestro novio, pero antes le daremos una lección. –Mira a su hermano menor-¿Cierto Boku? Y lamento lo de hace un rato.

-Esta bien, pero fue extraño ver eso en ti Oreshi.-Boku parpadeo al recordar, quizás realmente no conocía a su hermano tan bien como creía.

Lo que si estaba seguro es que ambos estaban poniéndose muy posesivos con su presa y que ninguno de los dos quería compartir.

Quizás ese "Te amo" les había afectado más de lo que pensaban ellos mismos. 

* * *

Cuando el médico estuvo completamente seguro de que Kōki estaba completamente sano fue cuando los gemelos querían empezar de nuevo con sus juegos pervertidos, lo que les sorprendió fue el mismo Furi se los pidiese, se había acostumbrado demasiado al sexo quizás estuviese mal, porque ni siquiera sabía si lo de la relación de los gemelos tuviese algún fin pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Se había desnudado frente a ellos con mucha vergüenza en verdad para decirles que los deseaba tanto como ellos a él, haciendo que ambos gemelos prácticamente lo quisieran devorar (Sexualmente claro) empezando a dejar marcas en esa piel más morena que la de ellos, pero increíblemente atractiva para ambos gemelos, llenándolo de besos mordidas, algunas más fuertes, que otras besos en sus pezones que se irguieron inmediatamente al tacto recibido, lo conocían tan bien ambos gemelos y lo habían acostumbrado tanto a sus cuerpos que excitarlo era algo no difícil, sabían cómo tocar también. Luego suspiro ahogando un gemido cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Oreshi lamer y chupar alrededor de su miembro que se iba poniendo duro y mas grande, el gemelo lamió el glande sensible y el cuerpo del cachorro se termino inclinando mostrando el trasero a Boku quien empezó a lamer aquel ano que siempre quedaba a merced de sus juegos, también ahora era más fácil de dilatar, lo cual tenían al castaño prácticamente delirando.

Boku lamió y metió su lengua dentro haciendo que Furi se ruborizara cuando le empezó a penetrar con ella. Oreshi se metió todo el pene ajeno, disfrutando de los gemidos que sacaba de su Kōki.

-¿Nos deseas mucho verdad?-Oreshi lo masturbo con fiereza y luego lo soltó, para besar las mejillas calientes del joven, para susurrarle en el oído- Hoy si nos vas a sentir- Tomo una cuerda para amarrarle rápidamente y sujetarle los brazos mientras Boku seguía con su trabajo de hacerle beso negro, pero también lo soltó y fue por una cinta para vendarle los ojos a Furi.

Vendado y atado lo pusieron en la cama primero haciéndole sentir cosas suaves que le hacían sentir cosquillas, pero lo encendían sobre todo cuando se las pasaban por los pezones. Poniéndole verdaderamente ansioso, sin embargo le pusieron algo que no entendió que era, pero hacia presión en la base de su propio miembro para luego ponerle de espaldas con las piernas afuera de la cama y apoyando el cuerpo en esta, sintiendo algo duro con lo que lo acariciaban. ¿Sería cuero? La verdad no estaba seguro.

-Jugaremos al amo y sirviente. Oreshi fue a buscar unas cosas mientras jugamos-Dijo Boku-¿Entendiste lo que hay que hacer? No creo que seas tan estúpido para no comprenderlo. ¿Oh si?

-Si, si-Recibió un latigazo en la espalda-¡Si amo!

-Eso está mucho mejor, recuerda, si te duele mucho con un no basta, aunque confió que serás un buen chico, siempre te adaptas fácil-Se acerco al culo de este y lo acaricio suavemente cerca de su entrada, para después latiguearlo, fue tan repentino que sintió una vibración en su cuerpo, como un extraño placer. –Voy a azotarte y vas a tener que contar los azotes que te dé ¿Entendido?

-S-si amo-Furi tragó duro, los azotes a veces iban seguidos, muy cerca de su entrada, lo cual lo ponía caliente y excitado y los alternaba con caricias y lamidas en el culo, haciendo que no pudiera llevar bien la cuenta.

Cerca de los que creía 27 latigazos Bokushi paró para preguntarle en una voz ronca y excitada en su oído mientras podía sentir el miembro ajeno palpitante cerca de su culo. Furihata ya deseaba ser penetrado, todos los azotes no hacían más que subirle la temperatura hasta no poder más con el culo ardiente y ansioso goteado.

-¿Cuántos azotes de ti? Acuérdate bien Kōki.

-¿Veintisiete A-amo?-Seguramente tenía todo el culo rojo de tanto azote.

-Mal, solo fueron veinticinco ¿Y cuántas caricias te di?

-¿Las caricias también…?-Fue latigueado-A-amo. ¿Las mismas que los latigazos?

-Bien. Al menos por eso te premiare-Se froto en su agujero y metió la punta, pero se salió, repitiendo la acción, varias veces. Comparado con los azotes eso se sentía mucho mejor a pesar de que lo hacía sin lubricación, lo que le hacía arder y doler el culo, pero lo dejaba con ganas de más-¿Así te gusta? Si quieres mas ya sabes cómo pedirlo.

-Quiero más amo-Tomo aire porque era sumamente vergonzoso, pero tenía tanto deseo que se iba a volver loco-Por favor hazme tuyo completamente.

Sintió que vertían un liquido en su culo seguramente lubricante, era bastante más de la dosis acostumbrada, quiso preguntar, pero mientras lo sentía y era preparado con los dedos, lo levantaron un poco y sintió algo húmedo y caliente envolviendo su miembro, sin ver, dedujo que Oreshi se había puesto debajo suyo y luego supo que era una especie de 69 pues estaba seguro que lo que sentía en su cara era el miembro de este, intento tomarlo con la boca ya que tenía las manos atadas y los ojos vendados, era difícil hacer cualquier cosa sin embargo succiono y se movió para dar tanto placer como recibía.

De pronto y sin aviso Furi fue penetrado hasta el fondo, ahogó un gemido en el miembro ajeno quizás, era idea suya, pero lo sentía más grande que otras veces o quizás estaba demasiado caliente.

-Así que veintisiete azotes ¿no?-Le fue dando latigazos a la vez que lo embestía con rudeza, lo sacaba lentamente casi saliéndose y volvía a entrar con fuerza y rapidez adentro del castaño chocando sus testículos contra su trasero.

A veces se tenía que separar de Oreshi porque era demasiado los golpes y las embestidas y no podía evitar gemir alto, sentía que se correría si no fuese por esa cosa que apretaba la base de su miembro. Fue tomado de la cintura separándolo del otro gemelo aun teniendo a Boku adentro y este se puso de espaldas a la cama llevando a Furihata a la misma posición entonces el menor de los gemelos empezó a moverse más lento.

Le sacaron la venda de los ojos y Oreshi apareció ante él y le sonrió de manera cariñosa dándole besos en los labios haciéndole un gesto de que mirara hacia abajo, Furi se dio cuenta que en su propio pene había como un anillo, pero obviando eso, el mayor de los gemelos iba a penetrarlo, estando ya con un miembro en su interior, sintió como entraba aquel miembro grueso, un poco asustado no creía que su agujero soportaría tanto y casi grito cuando se termino de introducir completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía dos penes erectos y gruesos en su agujero que lo expandían al máximo, dolía, ardía, pero no tanto como habría pensado, pues lo habían preparado de antes, sabía que algún día lo harían, ahora esperaba poder adaptarse, mientras sentía como ambos gemelos se movían en su interior primero de manera lenta primeramente. Boku chupaba y lamia su cuello y Oreshi besaba sus labios pasionalmente.

-¿Te duele mucho cariño?-Le pregunto el mayor de los gemelos con unos besos suaves al castaño sinceramente preocupado, no quería dañarlo, aunque así se sentía especialmente apretado y delicioso y no podían evitar ir un poco más rápido en su interior.

-Yo...Duele, pero quiero más…más rápido.-Confesó Kōki sin dejar de ver esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban del gemelo, quien sonrió amplio y haciéndole caso a su sumiso se movieron con más ganas rozándole bestialmente la próstata, se quería venir pero ese maldito anillo no lo dejaba, gritaba más que gemir, sentía que lo iban a partir en dos y lo peor es que no le importaba nada más que seguir sintiendo ese placer , ese roce de esas barras cálidas en su interior que pronto lo inundaron de su leche espesa y grumosa.

Boku se salió primero haciendo que Oreshi girara a Furi y quedase este encima de él quitándole el anillo para que se viniesen al mismo tiempo. El cachorro jadeaba al sentir como era llenado, sumamente caliente y agotado, nunca se había sentido tan abierto en su vida, pero tampoco nunca había sentido un placer tan intenso, tan grande.

* * *

En una mansión un hombre estaba revisando las acciones de su compañía, al parecer sus hijos hacían las cosas mejor de lo pensado, sin embargo ese reporte que recibió sobre una persona que habían mandado a expulsar del país no se veía nada bien…

Siempre les había dejado jugar, hacer lo que quisieran, sabía que nunca se involucraban con sus juguetes en un plano sentimental.

Al menos hasta ahora.

…Si esto seguía así quizás tendría que intervenir.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._**

* * *

Tenía que escribir una historia bastante larga, era un ensayo para comenzar, el tema era libre pero tenía tener de mínimo 500 páginas, sin embargo dos cosas no lo dejaban inspirarse: Su falta de concentración y los gemelos que siempre requerían su atención.

Hoy lo tenían en un sillón cama de una de las oficinas de Akashi corp. a su merced como siempre mientras era rellenado por ambos a la vez con aquellos miembros que no eran precisamente delgados cada uno con movimientos fuertes en su interior, haciéndolo gemir muy alto, desesperado por más sensaciones, disfrutando por el placer extraño que era sentir dos adentro suyo con movimientos alternados mientras los gemelos hablaban de negocios como si nada, haciendo no mucho caso a los quejidos de placer incesantes del castaño que prácticamente le costaba respirar con tanto jadeo y gemido.

-¿Entonces despedimos a los de la sección B?

-Si, no habrán mas oportunidades con ellos, la perdieron al no hacer un trabajo eficiente.

Empujaron más duro dentro del cuerpo de Kōki quien ya estaba a punto de venirse y saltaba más desesperado entre ambos. Lo mantenían atado de nuevo esta vez solo de las muñecas, lo que le hacía tener más trabajo aun, pues le ordenaban que se moviese de tal forma que se sodomizara con aquellos miembros en su culo.

-¿P-pueden dejar de hablar de trabajo? –Jadeo alto sin dejar de saltar en ningún momento- Así no es agradable…

Oreshi agarro el miembro de Furi y lo empezó a masturbar, acariciándole el glande con un dedo cerca de la salida del semen. Esto hizo estremecer al castaño sintiéndose este más cercano el orgasmo, pero de nuevo lo tenían con ese anillo bufó algo frustrado, pero desesperado.

-¿Nos estas dando órdenes? Mal Kōki, eso no se hace.

-¿Y si hoy lo castigamos más duro?-Dijo el gemelo menor.

-Seria entretenido hacerlo ¿Por qué no?-El mayor le pellizco los pezones y el menor de los gemelos le mordió en el cuello cuando eyaculo dentro del agujero del cachorro expulsando hasta la última gota de su esencia en el interior de este, luego de eso saliéndose de una vez.

-Tengo que ir a una junta-Dijo Boku- No te aproveches demasiado de Kōki, también quiero saborearlo después.

-Ya veremos-Dijo el mayor de los gemelos sonriente desatando al castaño y poniéndolo en cuatro, poniéndole los pies fuera del sillón y penetrándolo bien duro.

-Quiero…venirme…-Exigió mirando hacia atrás casi suplicante a Oreshi quien se relamió al ver esa cara sensual de su sumiso.-Por favor.

-De acuerdo…-Lamió y beso ese cuello de su precioso castaño abriéndole más las nalgas y hundiéndose más en Furihata si era posible a la vez que le sacaba con cuidado el anillo. Ambos iban expulsando un chorro de semen en cada movimiento. Oreshi pegaba más su cuerpo al de él cada vez que expulsaba el líquido hasta que por fin ambos terminaron de acabar. El pelirrojo se salió casi naturalmente del castaño con un hilito de semen que parecía unirles.

-Aquí no podemos hacer cosas sádicas puesto que si te ven con marcas o moretones en partes visibles pensaran que te hacemos daño.- Apenas Furi si escuchaba a Oreshi, estaba algo agotado, a pesar de que gran parte estuvo haciendo nada solo intentando escribir su novela en su notebook, después la otra parte la ha pasado con los gemelos que le han mordido parte de sus pezones y su cuerpo.

Oreshi se quedo mirando al chico que se estaba quedando dormido arriba de su pecho, realmente le parecía demasiado bueno ese chico, demasiado puro, pero tenía que admitir que realmente era demasiado sexy en el acto. No por nada lograba aguantarles.

Le habían colgado, atado, quemado incluso y este no se quejaba excepto de los dolores posteriores cuando ya acababan el acto, realmente era su sumiso más valioso y delicioso. Incluso habían tenido que cambiar el "NO" Por una palabra que era rojo en inglés "Red". Furi no había usado esas palabras, pero el juego cada vez se ponía más fuerte y el no podía interpretarse como parte del juego.

Su Kōki era especial y le gustaba que fuese así.

-Te amo…-Susurró el castaño dormido. Así que ese "Te amo" ¿Era para él? No sabe porque pero se emociono demasiado, le gustaba saber que esas palabras eran dirigidas a su persona. Se sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba enamorando en serio de aquel chico? No, no, no era eso, solo le provocaba ternura, eso era todo.

Pero ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan acelerado? Idiota, es solo porque el sexo le hacía sentir emociones muy intensas, debería entenderlo. ¿Por qué pensó otra cosa? ¿Quería en el fondo corresponderle a Furihata Kōki? Seguramente, después de todo no se merecía que simplemente lo usaran. No definitivamente no se lo merecía.

Pero él no lo podía amar. Él era incapaz de amar a nadie. Solo a sí mismo.

-Despierta Kōki. –Remeció suave al castaño después de unos minutos.-Tienes que vestirte y yo debo salir un momento.-Lo beso tierno en los labios apenas el otro se despertó luego acaricio su cuello con suavidad. –Pero no te preocupes, te dejare algo para que nos esperes pacientemente. -Sonrió de manera depredadora.

-Oreshi…es que yo-Iba a refutarle el castaño cuando de pronto vio que el pelirrojo se agachaba a besar y chupar su miembro haciéndolo estremecer. Lamio lentamente toda la extensión de aquel pene que era bastante largo hasta acariciar con la lengua el sensible glande que latió en busca de más. Sin embargo Oreshi se puso a lamer los pezones de su sumiso y chuparlos hasta tenerlos erguidos luego poner en ellos unas pequeñas pinzas que estaban unidas por una elegante cadena y un colgante, ambas daban un pequeño shock eléctrico lo cual le hizo dar un respingo a Furihata quien jadeo y se empezó a mover un poco incomodo.

-¿Te gusta?-Menciono Oreshi con una sonrisita un poco malvada.

El cosquilleo eléctrico y el picor de este le molestaban pero al mismo tiempo le excitaban además del estimulo al tener aquellas pinzas en sus sensibles pezones.

-S-si...Ah~-Trato de contenerse pero era difícil, jadeo un poco, pero pronto sintió que el choque eléctrico se iba.

-Luego jugaremos más con eso, pero te vas a quedar con las pinzas ahí, y con este aparatito.-Le mostró una especie de tubo con el cual envolvió el pene de Kōki, tenía una textura rugosa y le hizo sacar un largo gemido al castaño, pues se sentía apretado y como que lo absorbía hacia adentro-Es un masturbador, te hará sentir lo mismo como si follaras a alguien. ¿No es genial?

-Preferiría que mi primera vez así fuese con una persona de verdad.

El pelirrojo movió el aparato para hacer más movimiento-Pues imagina que estas haciéndolo con alguien que desees, yo mismo claro está-Lamió su rostro de manera sensual y le dio un chupetón en el cuello que seguramente le dejaría marca-Eres mío Kōki.

El castaño beso impulsivamente a Oreshi quien correspondió de manera más suave que otras veces, quizás las palabras de Furi dormido lo habían ablandado, puesto que un "Te amo" No era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera.

Ambos al separarse respiraban agitadamente. Akashi tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, que causaba al mismo tiempo felicidad pero dolor intenso. No le gustaba. Dolía mucho. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba enfermo. Si eso debía de ser.

Tenía que ir a una junta y pronto, pero no quería. Por primera vez sentía que deseaba que otra persona tomase su lugar para quedarse al lado de su Furihata, porque era suyo, de nadie más. Ahora más que nunca le pertenecía.

El cachorro gemía con el aparato cada vez de manera más ruidosa por todo el cuarto al moverse la cadenita que unía a los pezones con pinzas dio un tintineo, se veía demasiado apetecible y se tentó de querer follarlo duro y llenarle el culo con su esperma caliente otra vez, pero tenía que irse. Se mordió el labio.

-Diviértete con el juguete, cuando regrese quiero que aun estés usándolo, quiero que todo el tiempo pienses que soy yo ¿Entendido?

-O-Oreshi…pero yo-Furi quería pedirle que se quedara, que el también tenía cosas que hacer, que no podía estar todo el tiempo así, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer al mayor de los gemelos.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, volveré pronto.-Le da un beso en los labios-Será divertido para ti.-

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y el chico quedo solo, con esa cosa que le hacía sentir un extraño placer. En verdad que le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido alguno de los gemelos en vez de esa cosa extraña "masturbador" En su vida había creído que existía semejante cosa.

No pudo más con lo apretado de las pinzas en sus pezones que de vez en cuando volvían a darle cierto cosquilleo en esas partes y encima con el aparato apretado que sentía en su pene ni con los movimientos rítmicos que se iban marcando sin que el hiciera nada en particular. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero no pudo evitar mover la pelvis y sujetar el aparato para ir más profundo y así acabo de pronto quitándose luego el maldito aparato de una vez que había llenado de semen sin evitarlo. 

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Los gemelos no suelen golpear, entran y pasan. Así que lo entendió. Tuvo que vestirse rápidamente y tratar de levantarse lo más rápido posible antes de decirle a la persona que avanzara.

Incluso se peino un poco y guardo los juguetes de los gemelos (Incluyendo las pinzas en los pezones) en un lado no visible.

La persona que entro no la conocía, es la primera vez que la veía, pero en cuanto la vio sintió una sensación terrible e incómoda. Esa persona también tenía unos ojos intensos y taladrantes como los gemelos pelirrojos del cual él estaba enamorado, sentía que con solo mirarlo el hombre lo podía rebanar con la mirada. Le dio demasiado miedo con solo ver aquellos ojos.

El hombre de cabellos castaños lo miro de pies a cabeza como si hiciese un examen sobre él. Analizando cada partícula de su existencia. Cada fibra del cabello. Cada célula que componía su cuerpo. Furi se sintió desnudo y una sensación de como si el hombre lo hubiese despellejado a pesar de que solo le había mirado.

-Furihata Kōki ¿No?-Su voz sonó tranquila, pero aun más autoritaria que la de los gemelos.

-S-si. Un g-gusto conocerlo…-¿Cómo sabia esa persona su nombre? No tenía ni la más remota idea pero ya le había causado un miedo imponente ante su presencia. Temblaba como un conejillo asustado. Como una presa que no tiene escapatoria.

-Soy Akashi Masaomi, padre de Seijūrō y Seishiro si te lo estas preguntado. Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar tu y yo seriamente Furihata.

-Claro, lo que quiera Akashi-Sama.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada.

El hombre se sentó en el escritorio donde hace poco estuvo Oreshi y le indico a Kōki que usara una de las sillas que habían en el lado del interlocutor.

-Bien. Supongo que te lo pasas bien y todo, pero sabes que mis hijos tienen responsabilidades.

-Si, lo sé, nunca les he querido interrumpir en su vida diaria ni nada de eso.-Tenia la impresión de que algo terrible pasaría luego de escuchar eso.

-Pareces un buen chico Furihata-El castaño sonrió nerviosamente ante el cumplido- Solo viéndote sé que no buscas nada de lo que otras personas harían al meterse con alguno de mis hijos. Sin embargo es por eso que te voy a pedir que te alejes de ellos.

-¿Ah?

-Solo piénsalo. ¿Crees que realmente podrás estar con dos personas a la vez? Se nota demasiado que te están usando. ¿Qué pasara más adelante? Ellos por si no lo sabías tienen una prometida para cada uno. Su vida y el imperio Akashi deben de seguir y tu no serás en su vida algo de lo que se desharán como una basura.

-Lo sé.-Trago saliva pesadamente el castaño-No lo de la prometida, si no de que la relación con ellos no tenia futuro, las relaciones de hoy en día solo duran unos tres años a lo máximo, eso del amor para siempre no es cierto realmente y lo sé más que ninguna otra persona. Aunque ellos realmente me amaran no pasaría a ser algo duradero y lo tengo claro Akashi-Sama. Pero si le molesta demasiado que este con ellos me alejaré.

Sintió un dolor intenso en las entrañas, una especie de nudo que apretaba cerca del pecho y lo asfixiaba. Una opresión que sentía que el corazón se le estuviese estrujando por dentro.

-Eres bastante inteligente por lo que veo-El hombre le dirigió hasta una mirada comprensiva al chico, que no quiso decir más aparte de ello- No tienes que alejarte de ellos, veo que tienes las cosas claras y que no es algo que realmente venga con un futuro.-Tomo una ligera pausa para comentar-Solo trata de que ellos no hagan cosas que llamen la atención. Expulsaron a una familia completa del país, no quiero que algo así se repita, da mala reputación a nuestro apellido ¿Lo tienes claro?

-¿Los Haizaki? Oh, entendido. Por mi no hay problema en verdad Akashi-Sama. Trataré de que no ocurra algo así nunca más.

-Buen chico. Creo que te daré un puesto en la editorial de Akashi corp. cuando salgas de la universidad.

-No necesita hacer eso en verdad. No busco trepar a una posición alta.

-Es por eso que me agradas Furihata, pero lo haré de todos modos. Veo que tienes bastante potencial y eres inteligente además de un buen chico. Espero que tengas una buena tarde.

El hombre se despidió de una manera formal y salió del despacho.

Furihata había dicho esas palabras. Las cosas las tenía bastante claras, el sabia que las cosas no irían muy lejos. Pero ¿Por qué ese dolor en su corazón entonces? Sentía que quería llorar mucho sin embargo también sentía una especie de extraña impotencia. Akashi Masaomi era demasiado con él, incluso para hacerle sentir mal de sus propias emociones en ese momento.

Porque en el fondo de su corazón él quería algo más fuerte y profundo, él quería creer en un amor profundo y fuerte. Un amor duradero, en un para siempre.

¿Pero como podía pensar en algo así enamorado de dos personas? Era imposible, además ambas personas eran hombres, más para sentir que eso no iba a ningún lado realmente. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se repitió una y mil veces de manera mental.

Lo mejor era pensar en el presente y que en verdad ser simplemente una muñeca sexual de ambos chicos, puesto que no quería sentir dolor, aunque ya era tarde el dolor estaba ahí en su corazón clavado como una estaca.

* * *

Boku se había desocupado antes, seguramente Furi se había aburrido y dormido esperándolos o al menos eso creía. Lo despertaría y le daría unos azotes en ese hermoso culo, lo penetraría duro y potente luego de que se lo llevase de allí. Ya era suficiente de oficina para ese día.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta escucho unos sollozos ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Oreshi le había hecho daño? Ese imbécil ya le rompería la cara cuando pudiese, pero primero se ocuparía de atender a ese cachorro que parecía desconsolado.

-Kōki ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Oreshi dijo o hizo algo que te lastimo?-Pregunto el gemelo menor abrazando protectoramente a Furi quien se estremeció con el abrazo, pero luego se volteo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para llorar con fuerza en ese pecho cálido.

-O-Oreshi no me hizo nada, no hay problema con eso-Le dijo sinceramente Furi a aquella persona que le miraba preocupada.

-¿Entonces cual es el motivo de tu sufrimiento?-El de ojos heterocromaticos se estaba empezando a preocupar más.

-Nada solo, solo es una tontería. No me hagas caso.-Parpadeo y miro hacia cualquier lado.

El de ojos dispares no le creyó una palabra. Pero tenía que distraer a ese pobre chico, distraerlo de su sufrimiento. Odiaba verlo de esa manera. Esos ojos tristes no le gustaban nada.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? Si gustas vamos a comer o lo que gustes, no soy muy de esas cosas pero no quiero verte con esa cara. Kōki tu mereces ser feliz, me gusta verte animado y feliz. Que disfrutes cuando estas con nosotros. De eso se trata todo esto. No pienses en cosas que ya pasaron o si te angustia el futuro olvídalo. Vive y disfruta el presente.

-Boku, pero…-

-Supongo que quieres conocerme más ¿No? ¿No quieres la cita?-Alzo una de las cejas mirando fijo a su acompañante.

-Si, de hecho claro que quiero, solo se me hizo un poco extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que se te hizo extraño?-Levanto una ceja Boku sin comprender a lo que se refería su cachorro o haciéndose el que no comprendía realmente.

-Que no mencionases la palabra conocernos, ya no hablas en plural, eso se me hace raro.

Boku hizo una mueca un poco incomodo. La verdad es que estaba harto, harto de tener que compartir con el idiota de Oreshi a su presa.

-Creo que es mejor que nos conozcas por separado- Se acerco levemente y beso con ternura aquellos labios que tanto le tentaban.

Kōki en vez de solo dejarse, esta vez se puso a besar hambrientamente esos labios, con pasión y tal vez algo de fiereza por parte de este, quería desahogarse de algún modo estos sentimientos que tenia, quizás necesitaba desenfreno, quizás sexo. Algo que le hiciese sentir vivo. Un instante de felicidad casi, junto la lengua con la ajena mordiéndola un poco casi juguetonamente. Boku queda algo impresionado, pero correspondía casi con la misma intensidad, no lo iba a dejar atrás, solo que un beso así lo estaba poniendo a mil. Se separaron solo por la falta de aire.

-Vamos, salgamos, sé que me deseas, yo te deseo cachorro, pero creo que no solo deberíamos tener sexo ¿No?

-Es un poco extraño que seas tú el que diga eso. -Sonrió el castaño levemente.

-Pues ya ves que debes conocernos mejor cachorro-Le acaricia el cabello- Eres tu el que deseaba conocer más de nuestra vida.

-Si, aunque quizás no fue bueno conocer tanto.-Miro al suelo desanimado.-No sabía que tú y Oreshi tuviesen una prometida, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Quién te comento sobre aquello?-Dijo serio. Alguien había abierto la bocota y revelado todo. Su cachorro no debía enterarse de esas cosas.

-No importa, sé que esto no durará mucho, aunque mientras duré quiero ser feliz con ustedes.

-Kōki…

-Vamos, salgamos…-Tomo la mano del pelirrojo para salir con él.  
Boku se sintió mal por hacer sentir mal al Furihata. Esto se estaba saliendo del control de ambos gemelos. Lo cual era bastante grave, su juguete podría escapar de improviso. No, no lo iban a permitir de ningún modo. Aquel castaño ya era parte de su propiedad.

Se abrió la puerta encontrándose a Oreshi en la puerta.

-Kōki. ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te di órdenes precisas?-Dijo con voz autoritaria el de ojos rojos un poco sorprendido de que este no le hiciera caso.

-Em. um Oreshi…

-Vamos a tener una cita con Kōki, Oreshi. –Dijo abrazando Boku posesivamente a Furihata por detrás y apegándolo a su cuerpo.- Así que si nos disculpas.

Oreshi no se movió de la puerta, es más, la bloqueo con su cuerpo. Y para rematar no disimulo su molestia ante lo dicho por Boku. Ya era hora de marcar los límites.

-Lo siento mucho Boku, pero Kōki es mío.-Dicho esto tomo del brazo a Furihata y lo apego a su hombro acariciando su espalda con cariño y delicadeza. -Búscate a otra persona para ello. El es mío y he decidido que no voy a compartir a Kōki, ni siquiera contigo Boku.

-Pues lo siento por ti Oreshi, pero Furihata Kōki, es mío. Tú finges amor por él cuando solo eres una basura, no te importa para nada lo que pase con él en verdad.

Se miraron con odio, ninguno de los dos se había peleado en verdad nunca. Siempre las cosas las arreglaban conversando, hablándose el uno al otro. Nunca había sido de esta forma.

Pero siempre había una primera vez.

Furi no sabía qué hacer, no se imaginaba realmente que los gemelos se pelearan en verdad por él alguna vez en la vida. El poliamor era complicado, si solo amase a uno de los dos no habría tanto problema, el problema es que amaba a los dos por igual o algo así le dictaba su corazón.

-No peleen, yo quiero estar con ambos, además ¿No me creen capaz de satisfacer los gustos de los dos?

-No es eso Kōki-Dijo Oreshi acariciando su cabello-Realmente no quiero compartirte con Boku, me molesta que te toque, que este al lado tuyo, no te trata bien, yo si puedo hacerlo.

-¿Con una sarta de mentiras? Vamos, yo siempre he sido honesto con Kōki y no ando diciendo que soy su "novio" para ilusionarlo más.

-Ambos mienten, yo lo sé-Furihata hablo de pronto y soltándose de Oreshi los miro a los dos.-Ambos fingen cariño por mi ¿Por qué no dejan ese teatro patético? ¿Creen que no me di cuenta que solo me siguen usando? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada cambio. Solo que ustedes ahora se volvieron posesivos conmigo.-Resoplo molesto para decir.- Quizás tengo muy poco amor propio, pero quiero seguir con ustedes hasta que se aburran de mí…

Miro al piso con impotencia. Después de todo no lo desmintieron, No era más que una muñeca sexual para ellos y no había más que eso. Nada más.

-Kōki. Solo quiero que no te sientas incomodo o mal al estar con nosotros. Quería que tú también te sintieras feliz...-Comenzó el gemelo mayor pero Furi lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Mintiendo no. Odio las mentiras. Es peor ilusionar a la gente en vano.

-Nosotros no somos capaces de amar a nadie y esa es la verdad. –Dijo Boku con frialdad. Miro al de cabellos más oscuros con calma- Nosotros siempre hemos visto a la gente como instrumentos de juego. Muñecos de placer. No como humanos para amar.

-No puedes obligar a alguien que te ame, si el sentimiento no nace realmente, quizás en nosotros jamás se de ese sentimiento, pero, ya que conoces las cosas tal y como son ¿Por qué no simplemente intentas aceptar nuestro juego sexual y seguir con él? Eres la persona que se ha complementado a nuestro ritmo a pesar de que tu cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado al principio. Los tres hemos disfrutado todo esto así que ¿Por qué no seguir hasta el final?

Oreshi había dicho esas palabras de manera fría pero honesta. Nada más de mentiras y eso era lo mejor de una vez. Parar de ensuciarse más. Odiaba mentir tanto como Furihata aunque no lo pareciese, pues era muy bueno con las palabras para engañar a las personas.

-De acuerdo, pero nada más de engaños. –Dijo el cachorro después de unos minutos en que aun trataba de digerir las últimas palabras del gemelo pelirrojo y mirando a ambos chicos de manera muy seria.

-Es un trato Furihata Kōki. –Dijeron a la vez.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Actualicé, por fin, pero no será del modo en que lo esperaban._**

 ** _Supongo que no es la mejor historia, no tiene buena trama y es absolutamente obvia, supongo que debería terminarla más que nada porque esta solo la escribí en modo de joda y la verdad la critica que recibí la releo solo me hace querer cortar de tajo la historia._**

En fin aquí es donde se termina el porno y comienza el drama, espero que les guste.

* * *

Una relación sin amor, sin nada más que el sexo. Así es como eran las cosas simplemente.

Por eso fracasó, por eso no hubo nada más, por eso sus intentos murieron. Ya no quería intentar enamorarlos.

Fue solo sexo y nada más.

Furihata regreso a su departamento donde vivía solo después de varios meses, sus padres no lo quisieron en casa desde que supieron que era gay. El departamento había sido de su hermano mayor el cual ahora estaba en el extranjero.

Había sido tan ingenuo, pensar que enamoraría al par de gemelos ¿Por qué pensó en algo tan absurdo como eso? Las cosas se habían acabado simplemente y entre los tres decidieron cortar con aquello ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué extrañamente tener sexo solo por placer se había vuelto incomodo? Ahora les parecía algo que no querían hacer y la última vez que lo habían intentado habían quedado con un mal sabor de boca.

Los tres. Si absolutamente los tres sentían exactamente igual.

Quizás fingir un romance era el detonante que hacía que esa relación fuese divertida para los gemelos y él, pero Furihata estaba cansado de cerrar los ojos a lo que ocurría en verdad. No podía, simplemente era demasiado honesto, para él es todo o nada.

Y prefería la nada antes de una patética mentira.

Su plan para enamorar a los gemelos había fracasado completamente.

Al fin en ese lugar lloro y pataleo mordió y grito de inconformismo y enojo ¿Por qué pensó que alguna vez iba a ser querido? ¿Por qué fue tan patéticamente iluso? Había tantas lagrimas que quería botar incluso muchas más de las que ya había botado. Aquella fingida amabilidad de ellos más le dolía en su corazón, era demasiado dolor y solo tenía ganas de morir.

No tenia ánimos de nada en realidad, sin embargo no podía dejar algo que invirtió tiempo, obviamente se refería a sus estudios, se graduaría en literatura y luego ahí vería lo que seguiría haciendo con su vida.

* * *

-Vete…-Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo mayor insatisfecho realmente.

La persona se quedo allí de manera terca, intentando excitar a los pelirrojos sin éxito.

-Te dijeron que te fueras-Contesto Bokushi de manera seria a la chica que se largo ofendida de allí.

Ambos estaban reordenando sus ideas. Últimamente no sentían eso o más bien no querían admitir, una gran necesidad que tenían, de tener a Furihata, simplemente pensaban que se habían adaptado demasiado bien a él que él a ellos, pues este no parecía ni afectado cuando le dijeron que se había acabado.

Se equivocaban tanto.

Mas pronto que tarde Oreshi recordaba las citas que había tenido con aquel chico, extrañamente sus momentos mejores fueron cuando no eran sobre sexo, el parecía alegre y animado cuando salían, su sonrisa, la forma de su boca cuando hacia un puchero. Y como parecía realmente interesado en saber su pasado y no por simple y mera formalidad como hacían la mayoría de las personas que conocía.

Tambien era muy confiable y sabia guardar secretos.

Jamás contó a nadie el miedo en secreto que les tenía a las cucarachas aunque fingiera ser valiente e incluso las matase.

Incluso ahora que se había enterado que era solo un juego y no un amor Furihata no conto nada de lo que podría haber sacado provecho.

Bokushi era el que veía a Kōki al único con quien realmente podía desahogarse, jamás mostraba debilidad frente a nadie, pero el castaño siempre le hacía sentir bien y reconfortado.

"No tienes que fingir todo el tiempo ser fuerte" le dijo una vez en que era el día de las madres y un chico extranjero se burlaba porque la madre de Boku estaba muerta cuando estaba en la universidad.

Llamo al castaño a un aula vacía después de eso, este pensó que era para sexo pero el de ojos diferentes solo se recargo y lloro en el hombro de este. Furi lo abrazo con ternura y comprensión acariciándole la espalda.

Fue el único día en que realmente Bokushi sintió que podía desahogarse pues esa persona no le juzgaría como los demás.

Los gemelos necesitaban a Furihata. Y recién se estaban dando cuenta de los sentimientos que sentían por este.

Pero Furihata los empezó a ignorar olímpicamente, sabia quienes eran y no le importaba en lo absoluto, además sabia que la suave advertencia del padre de los gemelos podía verse suave, pero sabía que si volvía a ellos esa amabilidad se convertiría en algo más duro. Ese hombre es de los que no dejaba nada al azar…esa amabilidad es una dulce amenaza en realidad.

Simplemente dejo las cosas como en recuerdos de placer y de un intento fallido de lo que jamás pudo ser.

"Que imbécil que fui"

Aun seguía llorando por ellos, aun le dolía, siempre evitaba juntarse con ellos, en realidad trataba de no juntarse con nadie últimamente, quería estar solo.

Sin embargo los gemelos seguían insistiendo con él tema.

Oreshi se había interpuesto en el camino de Furihata a la hora de salida, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Podemos hablar un poco Kōki.-

-Es Furihata y no.-Trató de adelantarse pero el pelirrojo mayor lo siguió.

\- Me gustaría que no esto termine mal Kōki, escúchame me gustaría tener una cita contigo y conversar como lo hacíamos antes ¿Puedo pedirte una cita?

El de cabellos castaños se detuvo y lo quedo viendo frunciendo una ceja, si una cita de esas que terminarían en sexo.

-Lo siento, no tengo ganas de fingir que no sé que lo que quieres es sexo Akashi-san…y no quiero hacerlo. Se acabó, entiéndalo. Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Kōki…

-Soy Furihata para usted desde ahora, basta de fingir conmigo, estoy harto.

-No es lo que tú te imaginas.

-Pues entonces no sé a lo que podría referirse. –Dijo con frialdad mirando al mayor y luego marchándose sin mirarlo en ningún momento mientras se retiraba, mientras más sentía dolor en el corazón mientras se marchaba.

"Déjenme olvidarlos"

-¿Mi hermano te hizo algo malo Kōki?-Boku miro preocupado la expresión del chico chihuahua pues justo se lo había encontrado en el camino.

-No, más del daño que ya me causaron ambos-Resopló molesto en respuesta.- Llámeme Furihata hágame el favor.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Bokushi, lo cual era muy extraño en él que dijese algo así cuando el menor de los pelirrojos nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

-Solo olvídenlo y olvídense de mí.-

* * *

Oreshi sin pensarlo tenia lagrimas en las mejillas ¿Ahora lo había perdido por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía?

-Akashi-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntaron unas chicas que vieron al pelirrojo con lágrimas, realmente parecía dolido y no pudieron evitar acercarse a este.

-¿¡Que les importa!? –Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones internas y había soltado lo primero que pensó, se calmo y hablo mas calmado -Digo, lo siento, no me encuentro bien realmente, quiero estar solo.

Realmente el rechazo de Furihata le afectaba demasiado ¿Desde cuándo ese chico se había vuelto tan importante de pronto? Afectaba toda su mente y su psiquis y solo había pasado un mes después de que habían decidido terminar todo.

Necesitaba al castaño de nuevo en su vida, pero de una forma en que nunca se había imaginado.

Bokushi trataba de hacerse el que no le dolía realmente la frialdad del cachorro, pero no, era como una barra caliente de metal que le ardía de dolor. Había liberado las lágrimas en un momento en que solo pensaba en aquel momento ligeramente en Furihata.

Lo mejor sería alejarse de él, o insistirle hasta el cansancio.

Se alejaría, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacer actitudes cobardes como esa. Furihata sería su desafío a conseguir y seria solo suyo, esta vez no lo compartiría con Oreshi, el chico seria su pareja formal, pues sentía que era el único que realmente podía comprender su mundo, sobre todo porque fue el único que vio su dolor y no lo juzgo de débil, sino de todo lo contrario.

"Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

* * *

El padre de los gemelos uno de esos días había mandado a llamar al mayor de los gemelos para darles reportes con sus propias palabras de lo que hacían y sobre Akashi corp.

-Padre, la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa fueron compradas por Imperium corp. ¿Estará bien que dejes que una empresa externa tenga casi todo el poder de Akashi corp.? Es arriesgado hacer que esa empresa tome el control de lo que nuestra familia adquirió con esfuerzos.

-Seishiro, nuestra empresa últimamente sabes que si no fuera por ustedes dos Seijūrō y tu estaríamos hasta el cuello, mis ideas no son tan frescas como las suyas, creo que está bien que Imperium corp. se haga cargo, según sé sus dueños son muy jóvenes, podrían compartir ideas, incluso, podría cambiarles la prometida que escogí para ustedes por alguien que sea dueño de esa empresa y así tener un futuro asegurado. –Se puso pensativo- Me gustaría pensar que hay alguna chica para que tengan descendientes o si no ya pensaré en algo.

-Tengo una pregunta padre ¿Nos ves solo como un objeto para hacer negocios? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por nuestros sentimientos?

-Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez-Hizo un gesto incomodo-Tienes que entender que los sentimentalismos no te sirven para nada, excepto si te vas a llevar bien con alguien que te convenga.

Oreshi parpadeo incomodo. Su hermano y él también eran juguetes, juguetes de su propio padre que los usaba como más le conviniese. Por eso ellos trataban a los demás como juguetes desechables solo para su satisfacción personal.

"Oreshi-kun estoy enfermo y cansado, no puedo más"-Tosió el peliceleste cuando el pelirrojo forzó su boca en una mamada violenta.

"¿Quieres conquistarme? No me fijo en la gente inútil como tú, vamos a hacerlo hasta que yo me canse, si no me aguantas a mí y a Bokushi eres nada más que basura"

Negó con la cabeza sacándose ese recuerdo, aunque habían muchos similares en su mente. No quería ser como su padre, pero acababa de darse cuenta que era exactamente lo mismo.

-No voy a casarme con quien quieres padre, no me vas a controlar nunca más.

-¿Crees que no puedo? Piensa que puedo desheredarte por completo-Amenazó. –O atacar a quien más quieras.

-No me importa y seguro a Seijūrō tampoco le importa eso ¿Sabes por qué? Los dueños verdaderos de Imperium somos nosotros, tenemos nuestra propia empresa así que no te atrevas a amenazarnos nunca más, porque el aplastado puede ser otro.

-¡Lo hicieron a propósito! –Grito indignado dispuesto a golpear a su hijo por tal atrevimiento pero Bokushi se interpuso y recibió el golpe por él.

Oreshi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero el menor de los gemelos se levanto y golpeo a su padre de vuelta, agarro un lápiz y tomando del cuello a su padre le amenazó con clavarle el objeto en el ojo.

-Ustedes han perdido el respeto a sus mayores, son una vergüenza.

-¿Si?-Ladeo la cabeza-¿Y tu Masaomi cuando has tenido respeto por nosotros?-El lápiz que estaba bastante afilado quedo a solo milímetros del ojo del mayor-No exijas respeto cuando tú nunca lo tuviste, jamás nos dejaste escoger nada y si lo hacíamos era solo bajo tus condiciones. Pues bien ahora estas bajo las nuestras.

-Su abuelo y yo queríamos lo mejor para ustedes, un Akashi debe ser siempre perfecto, siempre, no puede involucrarse ni recrearse con cosas que sean influencia negativa...

-Y nuestro abuelito falleció por exceso de trabajo según recuerdo yo-Menciono Oreshi.- ¿Has pensado si él fue feliz con esa vida que le inculcaron? ¿Y la abuela que se caso solo porque quería escapar de su familia que la maltrataba? ¿Realmente crees que tengamos una vida compartida por obligación con alguien por conveniencia es lo mejor?

-¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes están sucios! ¡Ni siquiera merecen mencionarlos de sus bocas podridas!-Boku hizo el gesto de tomar impulso para clavar el lápiz en el ojo de su padre.- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Esto lo hacen por ese chiquillo? ¿Verdad? ¿Furihata Kōki?

Boku sonrió con frialdad.

-Eso no es algo que te interese de ahora en adelante, pues sabes que ahora en todos los aspectos posibles tenemos el control de nuestras vidas y tu no harás nada por impedirlo, tus millones son migajas comparado a lo que nosotros tenemos ahora, solo esto es una advertencia, que si te metes en las cosas privadas o con quien nos enamoremos las consecuencias irán directamente hacia ti, me refiero a que si Kōki desaparece "misteriosamente" o es asesinado, herido o algo similar tu sufrirás las consecuencias.

El hombre mayor no le quedo más que asentir. Ya que aunque no estaba de acuerdo lo tenían de pies y manos de algún modo y quería conservar su ojo.

-Hagan lo que quieran.-Termino diciendo frustrado. Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Esta de más que lo digas, pero gracias.-Dijeron ambos.

Masaomi se sentía en cierto modo admirado de que aquel chico pudiese influir de esa manera en sus hijos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Furihata seguía en plan de ignorar completamente a esos gemelos que insistían en hablarle, pero no, no les iba a dejar engañarle nuevamente todas unas infamias unas mentiras en la que no caería. No quería ser el juguete de nadie.

Si querían sexo que lo dijeran directamente y ya que no armaran ese teatro de estar enamorados de él que no se los creía en absoluto.

Ya iba saliendo de la sede de la universidad esa tarde cuando se le cruzó frente a él aquel chico, quien pensaría que era alguien que realmente conocía.

Casi no lo vio pues apareció tan de pronto que pensó literalmente que era un fantasma se sobresalto, pero al reconocerlo se sobresalto aun más.

Furihata lo recordaba, era su amigo o había sido su amigo, pero se veía tan distinto.

-¿Kuroko-kun?-Lo menciono con un poco de inseguridad en su tono de voz, parpadeando un poco, se veía más pálido y demacrado el amigo que él conocía.

-Furihata-kun ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí? Eso es bueno. –Hizo una pausa- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Estuviste con los gemelos ¿Verdad?

El castaño negó, ahora que recordaba tenía que fingir no saber nada, ni lo que había pasado con ellos ni nada, era parte del contrato que había firmado, no podía ahora desobedecer incluso si no hubiese cumplido lo que él quería lograr con aquellos gemelos. Después de todo era una persona que no le gustaba incumplir a pesar de todo.

Era demasiado noble incluso con personas que quizás no se lo merecían. A veces se regañaba mentalmente por ello.

-No necesitas mentir, yo pasé por lo mismo que tú.-El de ojos celestes miro fijamente a los chocolate como si hablara de cualquier cosa continuo.-Fui sometido como tú a prácticas sadomasoquistas con esos dos. ¿Te convencieron que con ello tendrías el corazón de ambos cierto?

El cachorro alzo las cejas, así que su amigo había sido una marioneta sexual de ese par. Se sintió peor al saber que no era ni una pizca de especial, era simplemente uno más de la lista de objetos sexuales. No era nadie para ellos, nunca lo sería.

El jamás había sido amado, jamás seria amado.

-Bueno, sí pero eso sé termino, no pasa nada Kuroko. –Negó de manera suave suspirando suavemente tenía una decisión con respecto a ello.-Yo simplemente los olvidare y el asunto morirá allí.

Aunque su amigo le dirigió una mirada que asusto un poco a Kōki.

-No lo creo Furihata-kun-Dijo serio sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada preocupada a su amigo o ex amigo de la universidad -Eh estado viendo cómo te siguen, aun no se han aburrido de ti, te querrán de vuelta con ellos incluso si tienen que violarte para conseguirte. Lo hicieron conmigo, cuando traté de alejarme abusaban de mí, me violaban en cualquier parte, pensaban que me hacia el difícil por querer jugar con ellos, para ellos no era más que una posesión, un objeto de placer, cuando por fin les dije que estaba harto casi me matan.-

Kuroko tomo de los hombros dándole mirando de forma algo ida al cachorro que lo miraba absolutamente aterrorizado. Ellos jamás lo habían tratado de esa manera. Y pensar que así lo tratarían de ahora en adelante lo asusto aun más.

-¿Debería huir del país?-Menciono tragando saliva desesperado agarrándose los cabellos. Solo quería que Boku y Ore no abusaran de él.

-No sirve de nada- La mirada del peliceleste parecía de alguien que estaba perdiendo la cordura, sonrió de manera tosca de lado.- ¿Crees que no lo intente? Esos hijos de puta saben domarte como ellos quieren, te controlan como si fueras simplemente una simple ficha de su ajedrez. -Le mostro la marca de su muñeca que era una quemadura permanente que decía esclavo.-Esto es lo que me unirá por siempre con ellos, dijeron que era una propiedad. Como si fuera ganado, no como un ser humano.

Realmente Kōki no se podía creer que los gemelos tuviesen una parte tan oscura ¿De verdad habían sido así? ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de esas personas?

"No se puede amar lo que no se conoce"

Boto una lagrima, dos y otra más que le seguía, todo era tan intensamente horrible que realmente se sentía decepcionado de aquellos pelirrojos.

"Tu eres un ángel Kōki, Yo en cambio soy un demonio"

-¿Qué debería hacer Kuroko-kun? Según lo que me cuentas yo no tengo escapatoria.

El chico solo unos centímetros más bajo que Furihata le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. Él lo hizo, estaban cerca de la biblioteca de la universidad y ahora el peliceleste lo conduciría al lugar ideal para el chico, para él, para cualquiera que haya caído en aquellas manos perversas y necesite salvación.

Porque Furihata necesitaba ser salvado como fuese, era un chico inocente a pesar de todo.

Y un alma tan pura como esa necesitaba mantenerse pura. Lejos de aquellas sabandijas que corrompían todo a su paso.

Kuroko tenía una convicción y no pararía hasta lo que tenía que cumplir se cumpliera tal y como quería. Sus planes no podían fallar, por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo no noto que alguien los seguía, de lejos pero lo hacía.

* * *

Hacia bastantes días incluso meses que un chico alto y pelirrojo que había venido de Estados unidos se topo por primera vez con el peliceleste, sabía que era algo "extraño" que a veces pareciera no estar allí. Tuvo que convencerse así mismo que no era un fantasma de verdad, sin embargo aun no se atrevía a hablarle del todo, tenía una sensación extraña, un hormigueo en el estomago que no podía comprender.

Solo le gustaba de vez en cuando mirar al chico "fantasma" quería acercarse pero vez que lo hacia este parecía esfumarse en el aire apenas si se distraía.

Y ahora ¿Qué hacía con aquel chico castaño? No sabía porque, pero por la extraña mueca que había notado presentía que algo malo pasaría, por eso los estaba siguiendo mientras salían de aquel lugar.

Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando cuando vio que el chico fantasmal conducía al otro a aquel lugar, que fuese solo su imaginación y nada más que ello.

* * *

-¿Y qué haremos en este lugar?

-Relajarnos un poco, te ayudaré a que te refugies de Ore y Bokushi, ellos no te van a encontrar, te libraré de ellos.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho en verdad. Me asustaste mucho cuando me contaste tales cosas que hicieron los gemelos, realmente no pensé que en realidad hicieran cosas como aquellas la verdad me sorprendió mucho.

-Furihata-kun ¿Acaso ellos no te trataban mal cuando estuviste con ellos?

-Que recuerde no, si no todo lo contrario.

-Supongo que lo hicieron para que te confiaras.

El cachorro mira al piso un poco contrariado, no es que no creyera en lo que decía Kuroko, pero había algo que no encajaba en esa historia o al menos recién hasta ahora al saber eso último como que sintió que en realidad quizás los gemelos no eran tan malos…negó con la cabeza. Iluso ¿Aun dices eso viendo como tratan a tu amigo? Se reto mentalmente.

Pero en verdad en el fondo que quería confiar en aquellos gemelos, a pesar de todo puesto que seguía enamorado, quizás amar era precisamente lo que lo arrastraba a pensar de esa manera tan ingenua.

Seguiría siendo un ingenuo desde el principio hasta el final, no había vuelta atrás. ¿Por qué su corazón no se fijo en una chica o en alguien más fácil de conquistar? ¿Por qué siempre se elige al incorrecto? Es frustrante, es impotente la sensación de que no puedes elegir a quien amar de verdad.

-Creo que mejor iré a hablar directamente con ellos Kuroko-kun.

-No te escucharan…no lo harán-Dijo de manera llorosa el de ojos mas redondeados- ¡Es inútil! Yo en verdad no quiero que sufras porque eres mi amigo, a pesar de que hace un año que me ignoras yo te sigo considerando mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.

-No me merezco tu amistad, eres muy bueno-Furi se sintió culpable que su amigo dijera tales palabras, no debió de ser indiferente, solo que cuando se enamoro de los gemelos su mundo se centro solo en ellos y en conquistarles. Fue tan ciego y tan estúpido.-Perdona por ser un mal amigo.

-No hay problema Furihata-kun, solo déjame ayudarte por favor, no quiero que sufras mas, prometo ayudarte y salvarte.

Tomo las manos de este dedicándole una mirada fuerte y penetrante algo raro en el de cabello celeste.

-¿Realmente quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto como para decidir lo que haría a continuación, aunque el otro le dijese que no de igual manera lo haría, sí que lo haría, no importaba de verdad la opinión de Kōki, lo que importaba eran sus propias convicciones.

Porque él estaba contaminado, podrido por dentro y esa era la verdad.

En cuanto el chihuahua asintió, este último no entendió porque había sido arrojado a la piscina de manera brusca y sujetado por la cabeza, desesperado movió los brazos, el no sabía nadar en absoluto y Kuroko empujaba más hacia dentro del agua.

-No te resistas más Furihata-kun, debo salvarte-Dijo con sus ojos llorosos creyendo que ese de verdad era el único modo de salvarle, el único que era absolutamente necesario.

Sin embargo sintió un ruido y corrió lejos asustado, no esperaba que alguien viniese a la piscina también. No quería que nadie supiese que era él el culpable, se suponía que ese día nadie vendría excepto ellos ya había observado la mayoría de los horarios de la gente para ir a la piscina pública. Apretó los dientes, esperaba haber salvado a Furihata.

Tenia que hacerlo.

Era la última misión antes de acabar con la vida de esos miserables gemelos, porque si, era una misión y debía cumplirla.

El acabaría con sus vidas.

Y luego se suicidaría, puesto que no había nada que lo animase a vivir, los estudios no lo motivaban lo suficiente, no existía alguien a quien amar, ya no tenía amigos

¿Para qué continuar con una vida así?

Una vida que realmente ya no merecía vivirla en absoluto. Así que lo más sensato era cortarla de raíz después de que su misión estuviese concretada.

* * *

Los gemelos no podían creer en los rumores que se esparcieron horas más tarde de que había sucedido todo ello.

No podía ser, en realidad ¿Por qué justo ahora? Ambos estaban decididos a recuperar y a conquistar a aquella persona que había conquistado el corazón de ambos, que había despertado calidez en aquellos pálidos y fríos corazones que solo habían pensado en el placer sexual únicamente si no hasta ese momento.

Oreshi sin poder contenerse grito y se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de negar insistentemente. No. No era cierto. NO PODIA SER CIERTO.

Bokushi en cambio las gotas le caían de su cara de manera tan lineal que parecía una muñeca de cera, sus lagrimas eran parte de un grito interno y desgarrador que tenía en su mente mientras su rostro parecía impertérrito pero no era verdad.

No lo iban a creer hasta que les entregaran el cuerpo.

Nunca iban a creer que Furihata estuviese muerto. NUNCA.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lamento preocuparles, pero ayer andaba de pesimo humor, tuve problemas con mi partner en mi cuenta de rol y un montón de cosas que me hicieron perder la paciencia, además como dije vez que releo ese fucking rewiew que tenía en fanfictionnet me enojaba.**_

 _ **Tuve que borrarlo debido a eso, en fin esto es cortisimo a diferencia de todo el fic pero se me acababa de ocurrir.**_ ** __**

 ** _Lo primero es una carta de Oreshi. Pronto sabrán los sentimientos de Bokushi._**

* * *

 _ ****_

Quizás nunca leas esto, quizás nunca entiendas en verdad mis razones aunque tu corazón cuando decide creer es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Pero yo lo arruine la confianza que me tenías, yo y mi superficialidad para tomar todas las cosas sentimentales tratando de enmascararlas con otra cosa.

¿El porque escribo esto? Porque siento que debería explicarme un poco y ya que en estos momentos aun no estamos seguros de que pasará contigo. Casi creí que habías muerto, de hecho si mueres estoy seguro que una parte morirá conmigo.

Ahora quiero que entiendas que lo que siento por ti no es una mentira, nunca lo fue, me cegué a mí mismo, yo mismo no lo comprendí hasta que era demasiado tarde. No creas que esto nació de la noche a la mañana, de hecho fue desde mucho antes incluso que sentía cosas por ti.

Tienes todo el derecho a dudar, pero la primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando me preguntaste a mi por donde quedaba la biblioteca de la escuela y te vi me parecías aunque ordinario un chico bastante lindo. Obviamente mi mente lo tomo en que era tu cuerpo lo que me interesaba realmente en ese momento. Te dije que la biblioteca tenía los libros necesarios, pero que sin embargo sus libros eran viejos y que ya casi no se usaba. Aun recuerdo ese rostro entusiasmado porque te gustaban las versiones originales de los libros y no los resúmenes ni los formatos en pdf que te recomendé que eran mucho más fáciles de conseguir. La forma de tus labios era algo que se quedo grabado en mi mente tanto como ese entusiasmo.

No le dije a nadie cuando de vez en cuando, te miraba haciendo cosas para los demás o te ofrecías para ayudar en ciertas cosas, eras el típico "chico bueno" y eso me molesto internamente, muchas veces observé de reojo mientras tenía que hacer cosas concierne a mis trabajos en la universidad con mi hermano como los demás abusaban de tu confianza y como tú te frustrabas por ello.

Me gustaba verte, parecías tan feliz con tu vida a pesar de todo y de alguna manera eso me animaba aunque no lo tenía en cuenta. Pero aquellos chicos que te obligaban a que fueran a sus fiestas quizás solo en afán de molestarte o ese abusador de Haizaki quien siempre se burlaba de ti hacían que me hirviera la sangre, siempre me dije que era solo porque no me gustaba que abusaran del débil. Mentira, yo era mucho peor que ellos al obligar a un chico que ya no quería ser más un juguete a seguir siéndolo, hasta que al final lo desechamos con mi hermano como si fuese una porquería, asustándolo, traumándolo con que le haríamos algo a su familia si abría la bocota.

Yo era más mierda que cualquiera de esas personas, pero no quería contaminarte. Sin embargo mi error al defenderte y lo que no pretendía era que te enamoraras de mi y menos de mi gemelo.

Pero ¿Se podía detener los sentimientos tan puros que nacían de tu corazón? Lo dudo mucho. Quizás yo ya te quería, pues era un hobby para mi verte cuando te esforzabas y veía tu sonrisa, puede que nunca sonriera en el momento en que nos dejabas esos regalos en los casilleros, sabiendo que eran tuyos, primero porque estaba un poco en shock que hicieras algo como ello para alguien apenas conocías, aunque después no podía dejar de sonreír el resto del día, en ese momento no lo comprendí, pero era porque tú te esmerabas por mí. Por alguien como yo, por una basura como la que era yo.

Y sin embargo yo guiándome más por lo que quería creer y no por lo que sentía, decidí que serias mi nuevo juguete, uno del que tomaría todo hasta cansarme, hasta saciar toda mi lujuria y conseguir otra persona después.

Me pareció una locura cuando tú caíste tan fácil ante la idea de vivir juntos como nuestro supuesto "novio" para complacernos, yo tampoco use tantas palabras porque pensé que te opondrías más, quería que te opusieras en el fondo, que nos rechazaras, que nos dijeras que eso era aberrante y un asco, sin embargo aceptaste de ese modo solo porque pensabas que era la única manera de acercarte a nosotros…

Algo dentro de mi quería tratarte bien, quería que realmente te sintieras querido, amado como te lo merecías, pero ni yo mismo entendía que estaba pasando, lo tome todo porque me excitabas, que todo eso que me hacías sentir era solo porque me gustaba el placer que me otorgabas, te adaptabas demasiado bien a todo. Eras perfecto en todo sentido.

Odiaba verte triste, odiaba ver tus lagrimas correr, me dolían, cuando me abrazabas sentía una sensación agradable en mi corazón. Quería protegerte de mí mismo y de mi hermano.

Pero yo soy una de las personas que más te causo daño.

Aun recuerdo cuando me pedias salir contigo para ver si con eso conseguías mi corazón, sin saber que ya te pertenecía y que cada vez estaba más interesado en ti, recuerdo que cuando dijiste que cocinaste tu mismo aquellos postres, me hizo demasiado feliz. No quería compartirte con Bokushi, no quería eras mi bello ángel tan puro y dulce, eras lo más hermoso que me había tocado conocer.

Y pisotee todo, todo por un placer momentáneo, todo por mi estupidez, por no darme cuenta de que me tenias de que lo que sentía por ti no era compasión ni nada similar, lo rompí y lo quebré todo fue un error imperdonable y quizás ya no me amas.

No quiero que mueras por favor, eres la persona que más debería vivir, no me importa si debo donar toda mi sangre y mis órganos si tu vives, por favor, no mueras.

Perdóname Kōki.

Oreshi.

* * *

El castaño despertó con dolor en la cabeza, estaba con un respirador que le otorgaba oxigeno y algunas intravenosas. Lo último que recuerda es que Kuroko trató de ahogarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la muerte es la única salida que lo libraría de esos pelirrojos lo siguieran?

Suspiró, quizás si debería estar muerto en ese caso.

Una enfermera que llego a ver al joven que había despertado salió un poco apresurada y luego se escucharon unas voces conocidas y otra no tanto.

Furihata hizo un sonido de negación, no quería que ellos entrasen a la habitación, por favor no.

Sin embargo allí estaban aquellos pelirrojos que miraban a Furi como si fuese algo muy importante para ellos. Sin embargo este puso una mueca tensa a través de su respirador, no les iba a poner una sonrisa cuando sabía que ellos eran aun más horribles de lo que parecían.

-Kōki, nos alegra tanto verte vivo…pensé que te perdíamos.

Con dificultad se saco el respirador y los miro con odio.

-Ojala me hubiesen perdido. Gracias a ustedes prefiero estar muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo este fic ya esta en su recta final , si no termina en el próximo, será en el siguiente, gracias a todas las que lo han seguido hasta acá.**_

 _ **Ahora a leer.  
**_

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo vio al chico en el agua flotando de manera inerte, inmediatamente se arrojo para salvarle, aunque parecía tarde, no respiraba a pesar de las muchas veces que comprimió su pecho y le hizo respiración artificial. ¿Por qué aquel chico que parecía tan indefenso y desprotegido había lastimado a esa persona? Furihata era un compañero de universidad y siempre lo vio ser un buen chico, incluso demasiado BUENO ¿Cuál era el motivo de querer asesinarlo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Muy pronto atraparía a ese chico fantasma y le preguntaría, quería saber que lo motivaba a hacer algo así, pero ahora su prioridad era salvar al chico castaño.

Presiono con toda la fuerza que pudo, el chico tosió agua y quedo inconsciente, pues el joven había usado demasiada fuerza. Solo esperaba que sobreviviese.

Llamo rápido a urgencias mientras trataba de lograr que respondiese, pero cuando urgencias llego todos pensaron que Furi ya estaba muerto sobre todo la gente que había llegado a curiosear.

El chico se fue con los médicos para estar seguro de que el otro se salvaría, su respiración se sentía apenas, le aplicaron todo lo posible para ver si despertaba, le hacía falta mucho oxigeno y estaba débil.

Mientras el chico esperaba a que dijeran como se encontraba Furihata, luego de algunos minutos dos imponentes gemelos que según el pelirrojo conocía eran bastante populares tanto en atractivo como en sus virtudes. Ambos parecían desesperados y con mucha angustia, no parecían los mismos chicos arrogantes de siempre, al menos no con ese aspecto que traían.

–– ¿Kagami Taiga? – Hablo uno de ellos dirigiéndose al chico que esperaba. – ¿Qué paso con Kōki? ¿El está bien? ¿No está muerto verdad? ¡La gente de este mediocre hospital aun no nos dice nada!

Kagami alzo la ceja, quizás este par de hermanos habían enviado al peliceleste a eliminar al castaño aunque si fuera así no tendrían esa cara tan preocupada, aunque bien podría ser culpa.

––Tsk, yo tampoco sé, apenas si lo pude salvar a tiempo. –– Se rasco la cabeza un poco molesto de no saber nada tampoco, impotente de no poder hacer más. –– ¿Qué relación tienen con él?–– Miro a ambos pelirrojos de manera inquisidora por la forma tan cercana e incluso cariñosa en la cual se referían a su persona. –– ¿Acaso es el novio de ambos? –– Dijo un poco en broma pero ambos pelirrojos parecieron agachar la mirada culposos.

––Debería serlo, pero nos portamos como unos imbéciles con él y no lo supimos valorar como debíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio. –– Hablo esta vez Bokushi apretando los dientes con fiereza. Si tan solo se hubiesen dado cuenta de que sus emociones no eran solo de juego, que lo que sentían por aquella persona no era simplemente ganas de complacer su libido, las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes.

––Lo que sea ¿Alguien sabe el numero de la familia de Furihata? Ellos deben enterarse de lo que pasa con su hijo––

Oreshi hizo un sonido triste pues no creía poder decirlo sin sentir una profunda rabia interna y Boku volvió a tomar la palabra de manera fría en apariencia.

––Lo hice yo y para ellos el ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho, no quieren saber nada de él simplemente por ser gay. No les importa si muere, pero no hay problema, nosotros correremos con todos los gastos médicos con tal de que Kōki se salve. Sin embargo me asquea que una familia sea así con su propio hijo ––

Kagami los quedo mirando con las cejas levantadas.

–– No han pensado en ese caso de que quizás si no sabe que ustedes lo quieren de verdad y su familia lo rechaza ¿El quiera morir? –– Niega con la cabeza antes de seguir, pues se estaba ganando una mirada terrible por parte de los gemelos. ––Sé que suena horrible, pero piénsenlo: El no tiene absolutamente a nada a lo que aferrarse, nada por que luchar excepto el mismo, lo cual no todas las personas son lo suficientemente independientes para procesar eso y se derrumban.

––Nosotros haremos lo que sea posible para que él quiera volver a vivir––Ellos se veían decididos en aquel momento.

Así que Kagami no hizo más preguntas ni comentarios al verles, solo esperaba que fuera cierto. Una persona que desea morir es difícil sacarla de ese estado.

Aunque aun estaba preocupado por ese chico peliceleste, tenía que preguntarle un par de cosas.

* * *

–Realmente no creí que fueras capaz de decir algo semejante Kōki. – Bokushi se acerco a este y el castaño se imagino que le iba a golpear o algo semejante al ver su cara enfadada sin embargo se apoyo en el regazo del castaño sin mirarlo– ¿Tanto daño así te hemos causado?

–Yo entiendo que te…lastimamos. –Oreshi realmente estaba muy preocupado en verdad de que Furihata dijese palabras así. –Eso no justifica que te quieras matar, nada lo justifica. Yo…–

–Ustedes quieren que siga vivo para seguir siendo su juguete ¿No es así?–Dijo de manera molesta–Para mí lo mejor es que ustedes se alejen de mi.

Oreshi negó Boku miro a Furihata y lo sostuvo del rostro haciendo que mirase su rostro fijamente. El chico se estremeció ante esa mirada con heterocromía, aun le causaba algo de miedo.

–Kōki, entiéndelo, no eres un juguete para nosotros. Eres más importante que una persona que nos entregue placer, te amamos, yo te amo. –

–Me cuesta tanto creer eso…–Dijo este haciendo un gesto triste con la boca. – Me cuesta creer que solo me ven como una persona y no como un objeto ¡No quiero sentirme usado maldita sea! ¡Ya no quiero esa sensación incomoda de que solo soy parte de un juego!–Uno de los gemelos iba a abrir la boca pero Furihata hablo antes de que eso pasara– ¡SÉ QUE MALTRATARON A UNA PERSONA A TAL PUNTO DE VIOLARLA Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAN ESO CONMIGO!

Ambos gemelos se quedaron quietos mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos sorprendidos por lo dicho por el chico

–Entonces ya lo sabes–

–Si, y no voy a dejar que me traten igual que a esa persona. –

–Como si pudiéramos hacerlo–Bokushi hablo con algo de tristeza–Si te hiciéramos más daño del que te hicimos no podríamos perdonarnos nunca–El pelirrojo hablo realmente sentido con dolor en sus palabras.

–Me cuesta mucho creer que es verdad–La voz de Furihata sonó fría, aunque en el fondo quería confiar a pesar de todo. Pero era tan difícil, la imagen de aquellos gemelos se había distorsionado completamente. –Les recomiendo que se vayan de aquí por favor. No quiero hablar más con ustedes. –

Tomo el respirador y se lo puso en la boca, tanto gritar y alterarse le habían dejado sin mucho oxigeno y se sentía ahogado.

Le habían decepcionado tanto en verdad.

–Kōki…–Hablo uno de los gemelos pero el castaño ni siquiera los miro. Estaba decepcionado. En verdad que pensó que ambos gemelos serian muy distintos de lo que eran.

Boku lo miro fijamente haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera con un poco de miedo, esa mirada era demasiado intensa para alguien como él. Siempre lo había sido. Pero el pelirrojo no tenía intención alguna de dañarlo ni nada por el estilo.

–Vámonos Boku, dejemos a Kōki en paz…al menos de momento. Yo entiendo que quieras…––

El gemelo aparto a su hermano de un empujón brusco empezando a hablar y botar unas palabras que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las quería decir, que no siquiera pensó que algún día las diría, porque pensaba que no estaban pero estaban ahí y las saco en ese instante.

––No, no entiendes Oreshi. No entiendes nada, no entiendes que ahora no tengo ganas de hacerte caso, siempre te he hecho caso y es por eso ahora que arruinamos lo único que nos amo tal y como éramos ¿Acaso era tan necesario que jugases a ser el novio de Kōki cuando ni siquiera lo amabas? Me hacías mentir y seguir tu juego, siempre e odiado mentir y lo sabes perfectamente. Mi padre siempre mentía ¿No te acuerdas? –Suspiro con amargura dirigiéndole una mirada afilada–Siempre nos prometió salir o jugar si aprendíamos todo lo que el quería, si nos sacábamos una calificación perfecta. Nunca cumplió sus promesas. –

Boku resoplo molesto y siguió hablando. Furihata hizo un sonido de incomodidad que no disimuló ¿No podían irse a hablar de sus problemas en otro lado? Que dejen de fingir.

–Tú eres exactamente igual que él. Manipulas y yo siempre te sigo el juego por ser tu hermano, te empezaste a fijar en Kōki porque yo fui el primero que lo observé. –

Oreshi niega mirando fijamente a su hermano menor bastante molesto con ganas de cerrarle la boca de una manera violenta pero simplemente decidió hablar.

–Pues no lo creo, tú no sabes cuando empecé a fijarme en él. Deja de pensar que realmente me conoces Boku, por que no sabes nada. Cierra tu maldita boca–Parpadeo– A mi me interesaba desde antes pero nunca me había dado cuenta, yo lo amo y me mentí a mi mismo porque era un estúpido.

El castaño suspiro con desconfianza, realmente no les iba a creer lo que dijeran, todo eran palabras falsas de ambos, no podía creer en ellos. No podía confiar en ellos nunca más.

Para él no era más que una farsa que estaban inventando, pero lo ponía tan tenso que sentía que perdía un poco peor.

Por suerte justo llego una enfermera indicándole al par de pelirrojos que era suficiente y que las horas de visita habían terminado, por lo que se sintió, sin embargo vio una especie de libreta, que era una agenda. Al parecer Bokushi había depositado en sus piernas y mientras se dejaba revisar por la enfermera vio dos cosas: Una especie de "carta" que había escrito Oreshi y al parecer Boku le había dejado una nota que empezara a leer de cierta parte de su agenda, aunque al parecer ambos gemelos parecía que realmente creían que la vida de Furihata se extinguiría.

La mujer le indico que guardase reposo pues al parecer se había alterado bastante y eso podía hacerle daño. Dejo la agenda a un lado ya la leería al día siguiente junto con la carta en cuanto se despertase.

* * *

–No quiero que te acerques mas a Kōki–La voz de Boku sonó firme mientras salían de la sala–El que más lo dañó eres tú.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero lo veré cuando yo quiera, tú no eres nadie porque también te divert–

Había sido golpeado por su gemelo, eso jamás había pasado, es mas Bokushi siendo el menor a veces se comportaba como el mayor protegiendo siempre a su gemelo y a veces intercambiando lugares para sufrir por él.

–Entiéndelo maldita sea. ¡¿Crees que nuestra presencia le hará bien?! ¡Él se quiere matar! ¡Quiere morir! Y necesitamos darle un respiro. Yo lo amo y no quiero que las cosas que amo se vayan de mi–Suspiró con amargura–Sin embargo los pájaros y las personas necesitan libertad para ser felices, si seguimos presionándolo lo ahogaremos y tomara la peor decisión. Quería decirle algo a Kōki, pero supongo que ya no nos queda más que esperar. Tenemos que dejarlo en paz. –

–Cuando entro a la universidad yo me enamoré de él–Oreshi se sujeto la mejilla mirando a su hermano– Yo me fije en Kōki desde que entró a la universidad.

Su gemelo alzo las cejas un poco consternado.

– ¿Entonces no lo recuerdas?–

– ¿Qué cosa?–

–Lo conocemos desde hace mucho antes. –

* * *

 ** _Para variar tenía ese día clase de piano con esa profesora tan amable. Su padre le había indicado que se diera prisa mientras Oreshi tenía que ir a un partido de básquet. El se debía quedar aprendiendo piano y luego ensenarle a este. Siempre lo veían como el hermano más maduro a pesar de ser el menor no había nada en su vida que le diese._**

 ** _Aunque aun no empezaba la hora y pensaba que podría tocar un poco solo antes de que la profesora llegara escucho unas notas en el piano._**

 ** _No conocía esa melodía, pero le sonaba parecida a alguna que hubiese escuchado alguna vez, los dedos que tocaban esa pieza al parecer eran algo torpes, pero a pesar de esa torpeza le daba sabor a la música, como una especie de condimento que a pisar de lo picante de la comida quedaba de un exquisito sabor en el paladar. Algo torpe, pero perfecto en lo imperfecto._**

 ** _Hay cosas que cuando se perfeccionan cambian demasiado, la esencia natural es reemplazada y ya no es lo mismo._**

 ** _Se acerco y abrió la puerta un niño de la misma edad estaba tocando esa pieza._**

 ** _Era apenas un chico común sin importancia, pero era casi igual que esa pieza musical, el encanto estaba en algo. Algo que no se podría explicar con facilidad ¿Algo armónico y llamativo en la simpleza?_**

 ** _El chico parecía concentrado en esa pieza musical, poniendo toda sus ganas, aunque claro no estaba exento de torpezas, cuando vio al pelirrojo se asustó puesto que seguramente ese niño se enojaría por meterse en su piano._**

 ** _De hecho Boku tenía que hacerlo, pero no pudo, solo le sonrió a ese chico que aun parecía asustado, este le sonrió de vuelta animado queriendo hablar cuando justo apareció la maestra de piano._**

 ** _Esa maestra era la madre de ese chico quien se llamaba Furihata Kōki_**

 ** _Boku intento recopilar esa pieza musical que había escuchado por parte del castaño, pero no le gustaba, era demasiada plana para su gusto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la forma torpe en que la tocaba ese pequeño castaño era más cálida?_**

 ** _¿Y porque después de días seguía recordando a ese chico que en cuanto vio a su madre se escondió detrás de ella como si el pelirrojo como si fuera un monstruo y apenas hablo con él?_**

 ** _Aun años después lo volvió a ver iba a una escuela bastante cerca de Teiko, creyó que ese sentimiento por ese chico se había ido, sin embargo al observarlo un día intentando ayudar a unos chicos con tanto ánimos y por completo desinterés , algo en su corazón se removió. Nunca se atrevió a acercarse, siempre observaba de lejos. Simplemente porque ni siquiera entendía que le pasaba ¿Qué le iba a preguntar?_**

 ** _Oreshi lo había notado, por eso pensaba que su hermano estaba fijándose en ese chico porque él estaba interesado._**

 ** _Pero luego de ese tiempo comenzaron a experimentar con las emociones fuertes y no eran suficientes los juegos de los parques de diversiones ni las competencias deportivas de básquet, no, eso no los complacía lo suficiente, siempre querían algo más, algo que les hiciera tener algo que no cocieran. Y luego descubrieron el placer del sexo, el placer del sexo les hizo alejarse de todo. Aislarse, ver a los humanos como simples peones de diversión, fue por eso que olvido a ese chico por años._**

 ** _Pero de nuevo al verlo en la universidad, cada cosa que hacia le hacía mantener el interés aunque pareciera indiferente muchas emociones recorrían su espina tan fuertes que a veces le molestaban y a veces sentía que tenía que alejarse de ese chico ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ese chico? ¿Por qué le molestaba y le gustaba tanto esa forma de ser que tenía tan simple pero tan hermosa? ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer alejarse pero si desaparecía de su vida sentir que moriría por dentro?_**

 ** _Su corazón había quedado enlazado con él desde la primera vez que se vieron. Esa era la verdad._**

 ** _Pensó que lo suyo era solo sexual, de hecho se obligó a fijarse en lo más llamativo de ese joven y descubrió que tenía un buen trasero. Eso era seguramente, lo deseaba, quería follarlo y hacerlo suyo, saciarse de placer que podría otorgarle aquel castaño._**

 ** _Pero ni fantaseando con tenerlo quedaba satisfecho._**

 ** _Cuando Oreshi le conto su plan este apretó los dientes internamente le molestó que se fijara en lo mismo que él. Quiso protestar, pero ¿Por qué? Era algo que él deseaba, pero que no quería compartir. Raro pues con su hermano compartían todo desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre lo tomaba tranquilo, siempre era de compartir todo con su gemelo._**

 ** _Excepto aquella melodía._**

 ** _Excepto Furihata Kōki._**

 ** _Odio a este sin embargo cuando acepto el trato y más a su gemelo que usaba palabras dulces para que le hiciese pensar que lo enamoraría de verdad. Era asqueroso, repulsivo, su hermano caía muy bajo._**

 ** _Y sin embargo sentía envidia de no poder ser tan cariñoso, también quería tratarlo bien, también quería mimar a aquel lindo chico, pero ¿No sería mentir como Oreshi? No simplemente él no podía hacerle algo como eso al dulce chico. Y sin embargo seguía ahí, haciendo que el chico creyese en aquellas mentiras, en que podría conquistarlos, el corazón de Bokushi estaba inquieto. Supo en ese momento que estaba harto de ese maldito juego, sin embargo era mejor mantenerse callado._**

 ** _Pero ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ese chico? ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de aquellos otros que solo había ocupado para saciar sus placeres más fuertes? ¿A aquellos que solo habían sido simples juguetes? Si al menos pudiese comprenderse porque nunca salía de su cabeza cuando le sonreía, que le causaba más placer simplemente besarlo que someterlo a sus juegos y no era porque no lo disfrutase ni nada similar, más bien al contrario, pero el amor que le dedicaba a cosas tan simples como hacerles algo de comer, un abrazo, sonreír causaban una especie de alegría distinta._**

 ** _Porque era un placer sordo, libre de sentimentalismos, no tenía ese pequeño toque agradable del sentimiento._**

 ** _Él lo abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, era como si ese chico pudiese meterse en su mente y sacar lo más profundo de tu alma._**

 ** _Y sin embargo tarde se dio cuenta, increíblemente estaba tan sincronizado con su hermano que ambos lo notaron al mismo tiempo: Estaban enamorados de aquel simple chico._**

 ** _Furihata era el único con el que se sentía en paz podía desahogarse, abrazarlo era como abrazar algo puro, demasiado cálido, como si ese ser purificara su alma sucia y corrompida por los años ¿Cuándo había sentido algo similar?_**

 ** _Quizás con su madre. Pero esto era completamente distinto, algo que no se podría describir, jamás se podría comparar a nada. Necesitaba a Kōki en su vida, quería besar sus labios, decirle que le amaba, escucharle reír una vez más._**

 ** _Lo había arruinado todo por un estúpido plan, por un placer momentáneo. Sentía asco de sí mismo, de su propio ser que había lastimado a ese pequeño ángel, pero sus sentimientos no se podían detener con nada. Realmente quería poder ver su rostro alegre una vez más._**

 ** _Y cuando el chico casi se muere el casi siente que el corazón se le cae de su pecho y se le detiene. Si Furihata desaparecía no podría sentirse vivo, se convertiría en una cascara sin vida. La razón de su vida no podía desaparecer, claro que no._**

 ** _No importaba nadie más. Ni su hermano ni absolutamente nadie._**

 ** _Amaba a Furihata Kōki y él era quien por el único que sacrificaría todo. Todo por su sonrisa. Por ver de nuevo que era feliz, que estaba bien y sobretodo vivo._**

* * *

Empezó a leer la carta de Oreshi y no lo podía creer ¿Qué era esto? No podía ser verdad. No quería creer que una de las personas que amaba le había tomado el gusto desde el principio.

No, eso no podía ser.

Lo de Boku eran anotaciones, de cómo a poco el castaño había entrado en su mente y en su corazón hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

Kōki se quedó mirando la ventana que daba hacia afuera del hospital como pidiendo explicaciones a algo que no existía.

¿Ambos lo amaban? ¿Realmente lo amaban?

Quería creer en verdad que era cierto, pero aún si lo amasen ya era tarde ¿No? Él se había decepcionado demasiado. Furi los creía buenas personas, creía que había algo bueno en ellos, lo que le habían hecho a su amigo Kuroko no era algo por lo que perdonar así de fácil.

Pero el ¿En verdad los amaba?

"No se puede amar lo que no se conoce"

Kōki solo se enamoró de la parte externa, de lo que creía ver en ellos en algo que no existía.

Sin embargo no podía decir que saber que ambos lo amaban le hacía sentir muchas emociones encontradas.

Necesita entenderse así mismo, saber, conocerse a sí mismo y sacar la conclusión de todo eso que sentía en su pecho. Sus propias emociones, su propio corazón, necesita saber si aún estaba enamorado y de quién, si lo suyo solo era un capricho o verdadero amor. Jamás en la vida se había sentido así de confundido.

Amar duele demasiado.

* * *

Se había salvado, pero Kuroko sabía que tenía otra oportunidad de salvar a su querido amigo. No iba a dejar que esos pelirrojos malvados hicieran de las suyas nuevamente. No, salvaría a su amigo y se desharía de la causa del mal.

Amaba haber adquirido esa apariencia casi fantasmal, nunca sobresalía en ningún lado, incluso a veces sus propios padres olvidaban su existencia.

A nadie le importaba en verdad. Nadie ya quería a una muñeca rota y desechada.

Se coló por el hospital, incluso en los lugares donde no se podría meter cualquier persona a menos que fueran los mismos doctores. Solo así podría llegar más fácil a donde quería, a la habitación de su amigo. Llevaba consigo una cuerda con el propósito de estrangularlo o por ultimo lo ahogaría con la almohada.

"Furihata-kun, seré tu salvador, espero que estés agradecido, puesto que ni te acordaste de mí y me ignoraste como los demás por casi un año. Pero yo si soy un buen amigo y te salvare"

Había llegado al pasillo, solo un poco más y vería al castaño.

Pero alguien lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo voltear, era aquel de cabello de dos colores que había interrumpido sus planes.

– ¿Me puedes decir porque intentaste atacar a Furi?–


	8. Chapter 8 Finale

–No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia…¿Kagami-kun?-Dijo no muy seguro del nombre.

–Yo creo que si es de mi incumbencia Kuroko–

El peliceleste quedo un poco perturbado ¿Sabia su nombre? Lo reconocía, es más ¿Cómo rayos lo había notado entrar si prácticamente había entrado casi como si fuese una verdadera sombra sin hacer ningún ruido?

–Me siento un poco admirado de que Kagami-kun me reconozca, pero aun así creo que no debería meterse en este asunto, es solo un asunto que nos concierne a Furihata-kun y yo. –

–Sea lo que sea, no creo que debas de matarlo.

–Sería lo mejor para él, necesita ser salvado de esos gemelos violentos y acosadores. –Su voz sonó más firme que nunca esta vez mirando al de cabello bicolor. — Escúchame Kagami-kun la única manera de que Furihata-kun encuentre la paz es de esa forma.

—Realmente esos gemelos te dejaron un feo trauma al parecer.

Le mostro rápidamente la marca en su muñeca.

— ¿Tú crees? Ellos son la razón de la que no vuelva a ser nunca más el mismo. Me perseguían, me acosaban, donde me escondiera ellos me encontraban ¿Para qué? Solo para abusar de mí como tantas otras veces. —Apretó con fiereza los dientes. —Furihata-kun no merece eso.

El chico más alto se mantuvo en silencio tratando de digerir las palabras dichas por aquel peliceleste que tenía la mirada algo perdida en sus recuerdos. Imaginar tal cosa era sumamente horrible, traumar a una persona de aquella manera. No le gustaba nada eso, lamentablemente para los ricos nunca les llegaba la justicia ni nada similar.

—Es verdad, sin embargo es él quien debe tomar la decisión Kuroko. Fue él quien se metió en ese problema. Sonara egoísta pero no te puedes convertir en un asesino por culpa de personas que no valen la pena.

—Vale la pena estar tranquilo, poder dormir en paz, además no tengo ya ninguna motivación para continuar con mi vida normal, mis propios padres me ignoran, no tengo amigos, no tengo ánimos de nada, ni amor…no hay una motivación siquiera para estar vivo.  
— ¿Puedo ser yo esa motivación? —Hablo rápidamente e impulsivamente, aunque al haberlo dicho se sonrojo un poco. Pero estaba desesperado, la primera persona por la que mostraba un interés de un modo romántico tenía una tormenta encima, una carga tan fea de emociones que debía ser removida y arrancada de cuajo. Realmente quería estar al lado de Kuroko y verlo sonreír al menos una vez en la vida. —Mejor dicho yo quiero ser tu motivación…así que olvídate de Furihata, de los gemelos, céntrate en mí.

—Pero eso es…difícil.

—Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo Kuroko. Haré lo que pueda, prometo hacerte volver creer en el amor.

—Kagami-kun es bastante cursi—Hizo casi una sonrisa o al menos eso intentó—Pero aceptare tu oferta, simplemente porque estoy cansado de tanto sufrir, quiero saber lo que es amar normalmente a una persona, pero no te perdonaré si me traicionas.

Kagami asintió bastante contento ¿Lo había logrado? No estaba seguro pero abrazo energéticamente al de cabellos celestes quien se ruborizo leve al ser abrazado así. Era un abrazo de verdad, uno cargado de sentimientos reales, no un abrazo hipócrita, no un abrazo lleno de mentiras.

Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de el más bajo. ¿Al fin podría arrancar esa página que le dolía tanto de su pasado? Le gustaría pensar que sí, le encantaría pensar que así pasaría. Tenía tanto miedo. Sin embargo el calor que transmitía Kagami era tan puro.

Tenía que confiar en él. Era su única oportunidad de salir del vacío.

* * *

Furihata estuvo días pensando en ambos gemelos, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, aun no sabía que decirles, intentaba ser cortante cuando aparecían, pero no podía ser tan frio como antes.

A pesar de todo no les podía odiar. Aun los amaba. Ellos le amaban sinceramente.

Es tan difícil decidir cuándo sabes que lo que amabas no era lo que imaginabas, pero en este mundo ¿Hay algo que no tenga una pequeña gota de corrupción? La gente no es totalmente buena, pero tampoco completamente mala.

Realmente tenía miedo, estaba asustado de que lo fuesen a tratar de nuevo como una muñeca útil solo por sus agujeros. No realmente no quería convertirse en eso. Una cosa es que disfrutase con ellos, otra que se convirtiese en una especie de esclavo sexual de aquellos pelirrojos.

Sin embargo sus emociones plasmadas en papel le hacían ver que ellos veían más allá de un plano sexual con él. Lo amaban.

No podía decidirse, tampoco podía elegir a cual gemelo quería en verdad. Se sentía tan malditamente egoísta. Los amaba a ambos, a pesar de su pasado que le hubiesen hecho algo tan terrible a su amigo los amaba, se sentía mala persona por eso. Pero tampoco podía negar sus propios sentimientos que solo parecían ir en aumento por esas dos personas.

No podía hacer nada más que cuando regreso a casa pensar en aquellos gemelos, en que decisión tomar para no dañar a ninguno. Sabía que ellos no podían ni querían compartirlo y esa era la verdad.

Pero elegir solo a uno de ellos era difícil. Era como sacarse una mitad del corazón, una siendo feliz y otra desdichada ¿Qué rayos podía hacer para aclarar lo que realmente sentía?

Un día lo supo y en la universidad a la salida espero a los gemelos y les hablo a ambos: Los dos debían intentar conquistar a Furihata si lo querían con él. Si realmente estaban arrepentidos tenían que mostrarlo de verdad con actos y no solo palabras.

Sin embargo Furi se sintió incomodo a los días siguientes, siempre recibía flores o cosas lindas, a veces en letreros de las calles salían un perdón Furihata Kōki, seguido de un "Te amo" y el nombre de alguno de los gemelos. Le trajeron a una de las bandas musicales que más le gustaban al castaño para que le cantasen exclusivamente a él junto con un mensaje de perdón. Peluches gigantes, un montón de cosas hechas en oro y diamantes demasiado costosas para decir un precio y no quedar con la boca abierta. Le dedicaban canciones compuestas por ellos mismos, conciertos de violín y piano, en todos lados siempre había algo para él. Era casi a diario un "perdóname" pero era más frecuentes los "te amo"

Kōki no sabía si recibir tanto lujo, la mayoría de las cosas les decía que no las necesitaba y que se vería como un mantenido y no quería dar esa impresión provocando en los gemelos que lo miraran aun con más amor del cual le profesaban.

Todos los meses había sido así y los gemelos no parecían cansarse, pero Furihata entendió que tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Un día en que tenían una cita entre los tres se los comunicaría…Cuando de pronto ambos pelirrojos vieron a una persona en medio de las vías, tanto para demostrarle a su amado que habían cambiado sinceramente como para ellos mismos convertirse en unas mejores personas partieron a ayudarla sin embargo cuando avanzaron un camión fuera de control los atropello lanzándolos brutalmente por los aires.

Furihata un poco enloquecido por aquella visión de los pelirrojos cayendo de una manera estrepitosa y sangrando corrió hacia ellos sin embargo tampoco noto un vehículo que venía hacia él.

Primero un sonido fuerte, huesos crujiendo seguramente. Dolor insoportable. Imágenes mentales de su vida pasando a toda velocidad de lo primero hasta lo último.

Y luego negro. Y luego blanco, la nada absoluta cubriéndolo todo. Ya no había dolor, ya no había nada.

* * *

Kagami y Kuroko hicieron su vida de a poco de manera normal, en un principio al peliceleste le costó adaptarse a lo que sería una cita común de novios, no sabía que decir, puesto que no se encontraba una persona interesante. El más alto lo sabía así que por eso en el principio era él, el que hablaba en esas situaciones.

A veces al peliceleste le volvían las ideas negativas, pero siempre Kagami estaba cerca y eso lo distraía.

Trató de incitar a Kuroko a que practicase básquet, le dijeron que con su habilidad de parecer casi invisible podía hacer pases sin que nadie lo notara. Eso le ayudo mucho para hacerle recuperar la confianza en sí mismo.

De a poco iba convirtiéndose en alguien normal.

Kagami hizo que le quitaran esa fea marca que tenía en el brazo y lo transformaran en una especie de enredadera que se veía bastante artística.

Eso fue el fin de un ciclo oscuro para Kuroko y el comienzo de uno nuevo.

No pensó nunca que se volvería enamorar de nuevo. Pero Kagami lo había hecho. Le había enamorado completamente. Pero lo mejor es que este lo amaba tanto como él le amaba.

Y eso lo hacia el hombre perfecto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Despertó lentamente, moviendo de a poco su cuerpo entumecido. Sentía como miles de agujas cuando trataba de mover algunas de sus manos, cuando las partes del cuerpo se te dormían.

¿Dónde estaba? La luz le cegó en cierto momento al abrir lentamente los ojos. El cuarto era azul claro. Una mano posaba la suya. Había mucha humedad en su mano y en la ajena, trató de moverse más con esa mano. Sintió una especie de ruido de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo júbilo.

— ¡Kōki! ¡Por fin has despertado! ¡Pensé que nunca regresarías de ese coma!

Ese joven que le abrazaba ahora ¿Quién era? No era Boku ni Ore, pero se parecía a ambos. No entendía que pasaba, parpadeo unos segundos confundido, hasta que pronto recordó.

Esa persona era la única que en verdad existía; Boku y Ore no. Ellos solo formaban parte de su personalidad. Ese era el joven que había conocido y enfrentado una vez tratando inútilmente de detenerlo cuando su equipo y el suyo compitieron. El capitán de Rakuzan: Akashi Seijūrō.

Él era el único Akashi que existía.

¿Por qué Kōki había caído en coma? Porque a Akashi y a Furihata le gustaban los juegos sadomasoquistas, este había perdido el aire y caído en coma al practicar hipofixiofilia un juego sexual que consistía en ahorcar a la persona cuando se tenía sexo.

Había estado años en coma. Dentro de su cabeza se había formado esa historia cuando su pareja quien era el pelirrojo le contaba sobre sus dos personalidades Oreshi y Bokushi haciendo que el mismo Furihata se sugestionara y al caer en el sueño del coma los había creado.

Sintió en parte una gran tristeza al saber que esas dos personas que había amado en el sueño no existieron nunca, pero tampoco que no había podido ayudarlas de ningún modo. Así eran las cosas de crueles.

Las cosas que había soñado al final de los regalos eran cosas de recuerdos cuando tuvieron una pequeña pelea con su pareja y mejor dicho con su esposo, puesto que el pelirrojo y el estaban casados hacia años y habían adoptado a un pequeño niño.

— ¿Estas bien Kōki? —Pregunto el de ojos rojos cuando por fin pudieron regresar a casa con el castaño completamente de alta.

El castaño negó con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno que solo seas uno, si fueras dos no sabría por cual decidirme. Te amo demasiado.

—Yo a ti Kōki. Te amo. —Lo beso cariñosamente en los labios.

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9 Alternative

**_Cosas antes de leer:_**

 ** _El Kagakuro estaba terminado y no quise hacer algo alternativo de eso_**

 ** _Hay Lemon._**

* * *

Furihata estuvo días pensando en ambos gemelos, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, aun no sabía que decirles, intentaba ser cortante cuando aparecían, pero no podía ser tan frio como antes.

A pesar de todo no les podía odiar. Aun los amaba. Ellos le amaban sinceramente. A pesar de todo, sus sentimientos no se podían controlar por más que lo deseara. Porque en verdad que sentía que no era algo que su mente pudiese dominar, acallar.

Estos días Seishiro y Seijūrō le demostraron abiertamente que ambos podían ser los novios ideales, pero Kōki no lo dudaba. Estaba seguro que si realmente lo querían y si se lo proponían los gemelos Akashi serian el ideal para cualquier persona, ellos eran el concepto de la perfección. No por nada eran tan deseados en la universidad, siempre eran perfectos en todo lo que hacían.

Pero el único que los había conocido tan profundamente era él y nadie más.

Y por eso era tan importante para ellos.

Por eso no podía ser egoísta y tenerlos a ambos, sabía que ellos de por si no querían compartirlo. Sin embargo que se llevaran a uno es como imaginar que le sacaran parte de su propia alma, aun su corazón estaba demasiado enlazado a ambos.

Era doloroso, muy doloroso para Furihata tomar la decisión correcta, nunca se había sentido tan confundido.

* * *

Ese día Oreshi, había aparecido en la puerta del departamento de Furihata, quien se sintió incomodo al recibirlo solo vestido con su ropa normal y corriente, sabía que a él no le molestaría pero a su propia persona sí, quería lucir decente para el pelirrojo aunque no fuese tan lindo o atractivo como los gemelos.

Una vez con sus ropas puestas, Akashi le había vendado los ojos. Furi trago saliva pensando en que se trataba de uno de sus juegos sexuales, pero después de un largo e interminable viaje al abrirlos descubrió un hermoso lugar bastante elegante y con enormes arboles frente a un lago donde el sol le hacía parecer al agua como de cristal.

—Ore…—Kōki estaba sin palabras era un lugar muy bonito que le hacía recordar incluso a lugares de Europa o similares. El pelirrojo tomo su mano con suavidad.

—A pesar de que en un principio fui el que más suave te trató fui el que más te he mentido. Pero, quiero que entiendas que eres la persona que me ha llevado incluso para tener las fuerzas para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, incluso contra la muerte con tal de tenerte conmigo.

—Estas exagerando…no soy tan especial, hay muchas personas que son mejores que yo, yo soy normal, jamás voy a poder alcanzar a ser genial como muchas personas más talentosas que yo.

—Pero es a ti a quien quiero. Solo a ti, por eso…trataré de cambiar las leyes en todo Japón, ya que con la empresa que tenemos con Boku tenemos controlado la mayoría del país y una vez que lo haga ¿Serias la pareja que se comprometiese junto conmigo en Kioto? —Le muestra un anillo bastante sencillo masculino pero con un brillante y lujoso diamante.

Kōki queda realmente sorprendido, aunque de alguna podría imaginar que haría algo así realmente recibir esa sorpresa y esa proposición tan grande como la que le había hecho Oreshi en ese instante no era algo así como para tomarlo a la ligera claro que no. Eso significaba que iba totalmente en serio con él.

—Ah, ah... Seishiro…—Se sentía un completo imbécil en ese instante, no sabía cómo reaccionar las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina se tratara, como si fueran de un material sumamente ligero, casi como de lana. Su corazón bombeaba casi como desesperado, como furioso por querer salir del pecho del castaño. —Esto es una proposición muy grande…Y yo... —Bajo la mirada. —No es que no te ame...pero, pero aun no me decido ¡Perdóname!

Sus ojos le dolían, le pinchaban enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos. Se sentía un maldito, le dolía la parte del estómago, sentía como un agujero, ah, estaba seguro que Oreshi se sentía aun peor por ese rechazo.

Sin embargo al mirarlo este parecía tan tranquilo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—No te preocupes, Kōki…yo entiendo. —Soltó un suspiro y guardo el anillo en el bolsillo. —Solo dime una cosa ¿Quién de los dos te remece más el corazón? — Apunto con su dedo índice al pecho de Furihata. — Yo sé que tienes la respuesta, no puedes estar oscilando entre uno y el otro, por más fuerte que sea tu poliamor siempre la balanza se inclina más hacia un lado que al otro…

Se acercó más a este y acaricio su rostro.

—Por favor no nos hagas esperar demasiado, soy algo…impaciente, sinceramente duele mucho estar compartiendo a una misma persona. No me gusta. No me importa si es mi propio gemelo. Te quiero solo para mi Furihata Kōki

Su acompañante asintió, estaba desecho pero era verdad todo lo que decía Oreshi, no podía decirle nada que pudiera ser en contra de aquellas palabras que había usado en ese instante.

—Prometo tener una respuesta pronto. —Dijo mirando al pelirrojo. Sentía que eran demasiadas emociones que se venían como para ser contenidas en su pecho y corazón —Aunque…sé que será dolorosa cualquier decisión que tome.

Oreshi solo sintió guardándose en su interior la frustración de haber sido rechazado. Tal vez Furihata estaba enamorado de Bokushi o quizás no, pero de cualquier modo sería un gran dolor

* * *

A los días el otro gemelo pidió una cita con quien amaba.

Bokushi conecto su mirada con la suya. Kōki sabe que no debe temer a esa mirada tan fuerte sin embargo de vez en cuando no puede evitar estremecerse de vez en cuando en el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran.

—No soy muy bueno hablando como lo sería Oreshi, pero no me gusta mentir. No puedo sentirme bien por haberte mentido—El pelirrojo de un ojo color dorado le sonrió cálidamente cosa que es un poco extraña en el pero al mismo tiempo hermosa. Bokushi siempre le ha parecido perfecto a Furihata, puede decirse el mismo que es frio, pero para el cachorro sabe que no es así—Lo que si me alegro, es que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, que no era una simple obsesión, como lo era mi obsesión por ser perfecto en todo, en ganar en todo. Y es así en lo que me convertido en una especie de maquina sin sentimientos de manera aparente, pero mis sentimientos por ti son completamente reales.

Espero a que su interlocutor digiriese la primera parte de sus palabras antes de seguir. Furihata sabia eso, sabía que los sentimientos de Boku no eran falsos ni nada de eso como pensaría cualquier otra persona.

—Aun no sé manifestarme de una manera en que pueda a llegar a ser el elegido en ese corazón dividido en dos—Toco con la mano derecha el pecho por la parte del corazón a Furi quien se dejó hacer —Tengo que decir que me molestaría no ser el que quieres, realmente ¿Por qué? ¿Al no saber amar tengo que perder? Nunca es tarde para aprender y yo quiero aprender a quererte totalmente. A amarte como te lo mereces, sin mentiras, con todo dicho de manera sincera. —Uno de sus dedos acaricio con la máxima suavidad los labios de aquella persona que tanto quería. —Quiero besar tus labios sin que pienses en los labios de mi gemelo, sé que no es fácil porque es mi gemelo, pero soy egoísta, quiero tenerte solo para mí. Llevarte a viajar por el mundo, que conozcas y te sorprendas de cosas nuevas, quiero hacerte feliz de cualquier modo de que sea posible, tenerte en mis brazos, casarme contigo en Paris, vivir lejos de las convencionalidades en un país más libre, quiero ser tu familia y quizás adoptar a un niño y criarlo como nuestro niño.

Kōki sentía sus labios calientes, deseoso de decir un sí a este, de arrojarse a sus brazos y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento. Se sentía el peor, una especie de puta que jugaba con los sentimientos de ambos gemelos, le encantaría hacer caso a Boku y hacer lo que este decía, darle el cariño que este merecía y enseñarle de los sentimientos que necesitaba y que el mismo Furihata quería darle.

—Suena tan ideal, como un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo esto me pone tan triste—Empezó a hablar el castaño de pronto—Siento que haga lo que haga tomare una decisión dolorosa para ambos. No quiero que nadie sufra, pero tampoco quiero mentirle a nadie.

Bokushi se acercó más al chico y lo abrazó suavemente. Lo supo en ese mismo instante, después de todo, siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas antes de tiempo.

—Más bien creo que ya tienes la decisión tomada, no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso. —Tomo suave los labios de aquella persona que le hacía tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes escapando a su comprensión—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, pero yo quiero que por lo menos me dejes tener unos últimos momentos contigo. En que solo pienses en mí.

Kōki abrió bastante los ojos al escuchar la petición del chico con Heterocromía ¿Acaso el sabia incluso antes que hablara de su elección? No pudo si no asentir. Elegir era arrancarse un trozo de su corazón, por eso dolía tanto que costaba respirar en aquel momento.

—Seijūrō. Lo siento mucho…perdóname por favor—Se ahogó las lágrimas, aunque quería llorar porque era doloroso, dolía demasiado hacer esto, los amaba tanto a los dos, sin embargo la balanza ya se había inclinado a otro lado.

No podía mentir, no quería mentir.

Y sobre todo, en el corazón no se podía mandar, aunque sabía que su razonamiento y su lógica debían de ganarle, no pudo evitarlo, era una persona demasiado emocional y nerviosa. Como se odiaba, realmente se detestaba por ser así ¿Por qué no a Boku quien había sido más transparente con él? ¿Por qué?

—No llores Kōki, quiero que en estos últimos instantes no pienses en nada triste. —Le pidió de la manera más calmada posible, aunque su corazón era un desastre en ese instante, ese daño permanecería en su alma el resto de su vida. Ese dolor quebraba su alma. No era la persona elegida por la persona que más amaba. —Hazme el favor de mostrarme una sonrisa. —Parpadeo. —Aunque en este instante estoy muy furioso…desearía ser yo, debería ser yo a quien amas y a nadie más. —Beso suave los labios de Furihata sorprendiendo a este, era un beso suave, pero tan cargado de sentimientos. — Realmente es injusto. A pesar de todo, quiero que me muestres una sonrisa Kōki.

El amor no siempre es justo.

Furihata se quedó sin palabras, puesto que sentía que dijese lo que dijese estaría diciendo cosas que no valdrían la pena escuchar, se mordió los labios y simplemente miro al suelo unos instantes.

—Seijūrō…—Impulsivamente lo abrazo en ese instante simplemente humedeciendo su ropa con algunas de sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Se besaron en un acto impulsivo y demandante, pues sería el último momento en que lo harían.

Kōki quería regalarle a Boku o mejor dicho a Seijūrō la última vez que estuviesen juntos de manera intima.

Ambos manteniéndose muy pegados el uno al otro en ese lugar que el pelirrojo había reservado para que estuviesen solos de pronto se les antojo un perfecto lugar para tener sexo allí mismo.

Fue el mismo Furi quien desabrocho los pantalones de Boku y agachándose empezó a lamer y chupar el miembro de este quien no tardo en crecer por sus insistentes cariños con su lengua y su boca. Tomo más firme el pene que tenía en sus manos y se lo metió completamente en la boca, sacando un sonido complaciente de su compañero quien empujo bien adentro de la boca y garganta de Kōki, jalándolo de los cabellos. Furi sentía que le excitaba mucho cuando lo dominaban de esa forma, podía sentir el sabor salado de aquel miembro que entraba en su boca, apenas si saliéndose para permitirle respirar. El mismo miembro de Furi reacciono irguiéndose, de pronto el mismo castaño se movió con más ganas y más succión entre más lo dominaban hasta que por fin sintió un gruñido y que en su garganta fluidos cálidos le obligaban a tragar para no tener arcadas, así que Furihata trago casi como si fuera cualquier bebestible incluso bastante satisfecho por lo hecho.

—Eres increíble Kōki— Boku lo sentó en sus piernas y le apretó el trasero—Nunca encontrare a nadie como tú, me vuelves loco. —Siguió amasando ese redondo y firme trasero de Furihata quien sonreía un poco apenado, pero le daría todo el amor posible a Boku, sea como sea. —No, en verdad no quiero que te vayas con mi hermano, no merece a alguien como tú

Le bajo el pantalón a Furi rápidamente y su ropa interior haciendo que se sentase directamente en su miembro que aún no se recuperaba completamente de su otro orgasmo, entonces empezó a nalguear al castaño alternando con suaves y eróticas caricias que hicieron sacar unos ruiditos eróticos a Kōki logrando que el miembro del emperador se irguiese sin problemas frotándose de manera descarada cerca del pequeño agujero ajeno.

Akashi lo tomo en brazos simplemente porque a pesar de todo quería ser cuidadoso y suave con aquel que lo hacía suspirar depositándolo con cuidado en la cama y besándolo de manera suave, enlazando su lengua con la ajena, sintiendo esa increíble sensación de mariposas en el estomago, le enloquecía, le volvía feliz solo poder sentir aquella sensación tan maravillosa de sentir a Kōki en sus brazos, si tan solo lo tuviese con él para siempre.

"Te amare siempre" Tuvo ganas de decirle, pero mejor callaba, no quería que Furihata se sintiese más culpable, aunque ese chico parecía a veces tener la habilidad de leerle el pensamiento pues su mirada color café decía demasiadas cosas que su boca no se atrevía a decir ni siquiera el intentar hacerlo de algún modo.

Seijūrō siguió recorriendo esa piel suave con besos y chupones por su cuello y el pecho mientras separaba las nalgas suaves, las apretaba y las acariciaba a veces acariciando con el pulgar la piel del ano de Furi, quien ya estaba necesitando que su compañero se lo hiciera.

—Boku…

—Solo por esta vez, prefiero que me digas Seijūrō.

—Seijūrō, hazlo por favor…

El pelirrojo sonrió algo complacido por escuchar su nombre en aquellos apetitosos y mordibles labios, luego tomo un poco de lubricante que tenía por allí y unto bastante en el agujero de Furi quien hizo un ruido de sobresalto al sentirlo tan frio y después el sentir aquellos dedos que hurgaban en su caliente interior buscando, aflojando haciendo que el acto que fuesen a hacer no resultase doloroso, apenas Seijūrō noto que ya aquel cuerpo estaba listo para ser penetrado, lo puso en cuatro y mientras lamia la nuca de Kōki, lo fue penetrando casi de un solo empujón haciendo que este soltara un sonido que resulto increíblemente erótico para quien le escuchara.

Se empezó a mover con envites fuertes y demenciales, mordiendo el cuello de su acompañante que sin poder evitarlo solo gozaba aquella situación, hacer el amor con Boku, era algo un poco adrenalínico porque siempre usaba más energía y fiereza para hacer el amor como un animal salvaje, Furihata mas que gemir gritaba, le gustaba, le excitaba mucho de la forma dominante de aquel gemelo de poseer su cuerpo.

Kōki tomo aquel rostro de Seijūrō y lo beso con tanta pasión como era posible, con tanto amor como pudiese darle en aquel momento, un beso que fue respondido de la misma forma. Era la despedida, así que se entregaría por completo dándole esa parte de su alma que ahora estaría ausente.

Tanto amor tanto dolor.

Fue un acto intenso, ninguno de los dos pensaba si no en lo bien que se sentía, el placer intenso y así inspirados ambos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen sincronizado, abrazándose cariñosamente tras haber acabado el coito, pero no era solo sexo, era amor y más allá que eso.

Seijūrō sabía que siempre amaría a Kōki, por eso debía dejarlo ser feliz. Aunque en su corazón quería ser egoísta y tenerlo para él era lo suficientemente sabio para dejarlo ir.

...

...

...

...

... 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oreshi miro a Furi quien había ido directamente con él después, aunque no se atrevía a mirar la cara del pelirrojo, en cierto modo había sido infiel luego de haber tomado una decisión.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Kōki? —Pregunto preocupado, pensando en que de algún modo podía esperarse un rechazo de parte de Furi diciéndole que prefería a su gemelo, lo cual podría ser bastante valido.

Boku era el que menos le había mentido a Furihata. Él se lo merecía mucho más que él.

Y sin embargo tal como su hermano, él era un maldito egoísta, quería a Kōki solo para él, nadie más. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte que sentía por aquel chico y no era algo que quisiera que se perdiera en el momento en que tuviese que ser rechazado, él no se rendiría tan fácil, el necesitaba de su corazón de su amor puro e incondicional, necesitaba algo de las alitas de aquel dulce ángel.

Furihata por un momento que quizás debería guardar el secreto de que se había acostado con el hermano, pero si realmente iba a comenzar una nueva etapa y si Oreshi le aceptaba, tenían que empezar sin secretos, con la verdad de frente, ya nada más de mentiras, de promesas falsas.

—Eh tomado una decisión Oreshi y te elegí a ti entre tú y Boku, pero…—Hizo un gesto incomodo con la boca, no era fácil hablar con esa mirada tan penetrante puesta sobre él— Tienes que saber que me acosté con tu hermano. Quería despedirme de él, quizás sí, soy alguien que no debería tener pareja, que soy realmente una puta dirían los que no pueden sentir algo similar, pero se los dije a ambos, mi corazón estaba divido entre los dos, no es fácil cuando amas a más de una persona. Y sin embargo creo que mi decisión es la correcta.

—Kōki...

—Quizás no quieras ser mi pareja por eso, pero lo entenderé, pero tenía que ir con la verdad si quería empezar algo contigo. Me canse de tantas mentiras, de secretos innecesarios.

El de ojos rojos tomo su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Furihata Kōki, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo. Aunque este molesto por ese hecho no puedo evitar pensar que es el único modo de que cierres la pagina con respecto a mi gemelo. —Antes de que el castaño replicara el pelirrojo puso el índice sobre sus labios— No necesitas decir nada más, yo quiero estar contigo Kōki, te necesito más que a la necesidad de ganar que tuve una vez.

Tomo sus manos suave pero con firmeza mirando a los ojos de Furihata reflejándose en ellos, sonriéndole cálidamente, una sonrisa sincera, esta vez sin secretos de por medio, siendo totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro con el corazón abierto.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
